Weitläufige Konsequenzen
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Chapter 8 up!!! Letztes chapter!!! Chemistunde hat ungeahnte Konsequenzen: Eine Schülerin und ein Gefährte tauschen die Körper, kurz bevor Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas und Aragorn in Rohan ankommen. Wie wird sich die Schülerin in ME behaupten? Keine Mary-
1. Salzsäure und ihre unveröffentlichten Ne

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere aus Herr der Ringe gehören Tolkien. Mir gehört Karin und alle anderen Charaktere, die nicht aus HdR stammen sind frei erfunden. Enterprise ist geistiges Eigentum von Gene Roddenberry und von Paramount Pictures.  
  
Weitläufige Konsequenzen  
  
Kapitel 1: Salzsäure und ihre unveröffentlichten Nebenwirkungen  
  
Es war einmal in sehr, sehr kalten Zeiten ( durch das Haushaltsloch konnte das Gymnasium nur noch die Heizkosten für das Lehrerzimmer übernehmen und das auch nur, weil zudem noch Personalmangel herrschte), da saßen 21 unschuldige Schafe Freitags, 8:35 Uhr, in einem Hörsaal, gleichzeitig Chemieraum.  
  
Natürlich unfreiwillig.  
  
Jeder einzelne von ihnen begann zu zittern, als der berühmt-berüchtigte Herr Lehrer Zimk auftauchte ( ob aus Kälte oder Ehrfurcht ist nicht überliefert). Eher von schmaler Gestalt erweckte der Mann in seinen besten Jahren eigentlich keinen großen Schrecken, doch als er, diabolisch lächelnd, ein ungewohnt gut gelauntes:,, Guten Morgen!" ertönen ließ, schwante den 21 Lämmern Schlimmes.  
  
Zunächst verschwand Herr Zimk aus dem Raum und begab sich in die Vorbereitung, man hörte diverse Gefäße klirren. Schüler Thimon nutzte die Gelegenheit und sprang aus dem Fenster. Er landete auf dem Mopedparkplatz, schnappte sich seines und fuhr los. Da es nun mal aber Winter war und Glatteis lag, fuhr er leider zu schnell und knallte gegen den nächsten Baum ...äh... Rebstock. Er stand nicht mehr auf.  
  
Da kam Herr Zimk zurück.,, Oh, wieder einer weniger... Nun gut." Seelenruhig baute er ein sehr komplexes Versuchssystem auf. Zweck war, Säure zu neutralisieren.  
  
Als er halb fertig war, meinte er:,, So, ab hier macht ein Freiwilliger weiter!"  
  
Sofort wurde es allen Schülern übel, denn bei Herrn Zimk herrschte das ,Enterprise: TOS - System' ( auf Deutsch: Freiwilliger ( Fähnrich, Lieutenant usw.) kommt neu auf's Schiff, Schiff gerät außer Kontrolle, Freiwilliger stirbt nach spätestens 30 Minuten).  
  
Die Schülerin Karin schaltete sofort auf roten Alarm und zupfte arg beschäftigt an ihren Straßenköter bis goldbraunen Haaren. Leider hatte Herr Zimk sie nach fast 400 Tagen Unterricht durchschaut.,, Fräulein Karin, wenn du denn so freundlich wärest?"  
  
Einem Zusammenbruch nahe stand Karin auf und warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu ihrer Freundin Anja, die aber nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
Schülerin Karin ging nach vorne und löste - trotz ihrer zitternden Hände - die Säure aus Salzsäure, zumindest erklärte dies Herr Zimk.,, Dies könnte man nun trinken, es ist ungefährlich," sagte er und spätestens da waren alle hellwach. Karin stand neben Herrn Zimk und wusste weder ein noch aus; ihr Leben lief bereits vor ihrem geistigen Auge ab. Da wandte sich Herr Zimk ihr zu und sagte:,, Probier doch einfach mal!"  
  
Karin nahm das Glas und hob es langsam an ihre Lippen. Sie schloss die Augen und murmelte eine Beschwörung, bevor sie langsam einen kleinen Schluck nahm.,, Ja, mach schon! Mehr!" spornte Herr Zimk sie an. Da trank Karin unter seelischen Qualen das halbe Glas aus.,, Geht doch! Seht ihr, sie lebt noch!" meinte Herr Zimk stolz.  
  
Vor Karins Augen begann es sich zu drehen und sie wollte sich auf den Tisch stützen, doch sackte nur bewusstlos zusammen.  
  
  
  
,, Was ist geschehen?" ,, Er ist einfach vom Pferd gefallen!"  
  
Langsam schlug Schülerin Karin die Augen auf. Um sie herum standen drei seltsame Gestalten. Ein Mann mit weißen Haaren und Bart, ganz in Weiß gekleidet, mit einem merkwürdigem Stock in der Hand; ein Zwerg mit Bart, grimmiger Miene und einer Axt und ein anderer Mann mit langem, blondem Haar, blauen Augen, einem Bogen und außergewöhnlich spitzen Ohren.  
  
,,Wo... Wo bin ich?" fragte sie mit bemerkenswert tiefer Stimme. Die drei sahen sie überrascht an.,, Vielleicht hat er sich was am Kopf getan?" fragte Gimli zweifelnd.,, Ihr seid in der Nähe von Rohan, Aragorn, mein Freund," sagte Gandalf.,, Häh? Aragorn? Wieso nennt ihr mich so? und wieso benutzt ihr ein männliches Personalpronomen?" fragte Schülerin Karin verwirrt und sah an sich herunter. Entsetzt sah sie noch einmal die drei Männer an, bevor sie wieder in Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
  
  
Währenddessen im Sekretariat des Gymnasiums...  
  
,, Karin, jetzt wach endlich auf!" rief Schülerin Anja verzweifelt und tätschelte ihrer Freundin die Wange. Nebenan diskutierten Herr Zimk, die Sekretärin und der Direktor. Da schlug Karin die Augen auf und blickte überrascht in Anjas Gesicht. Sofort sprang sie auf und griff an ihre rechte Seite - ins Leere.,, Mein Schwert... Sag an, wo hast du es hingelegt?" fragte se drohend. Anja wich ein paar Schritte zurück.,, Ähm... Karin, was soll das?" ,, Karin? Mein Name ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn," sie ( oder besser: er) sah an sich herunter.,, Oder?" fügte er hinzu.  
  
In diesem Moment betrat der Direktor den Raum.  
  
,, Oh Gott sei Dank, es geht dir gut! Nun ja, Herr Zimk, dass mit Ihrer Suspendierung überdenke ich noch mal." Er entfernte sich, ebenso wie Herr Zimk.,, Na ja, fast," meinte Anja grinsend. Aragorn dachte nach. Er war wohl an einen anderen Ort gelangt, vielleicht sogar in ein ganz anderes Zeitalter. Und in einen anderen Körper... Nun gut, es könnte Schlimmer sein...  
  
Er beschloss, seine wahre Identität zunächst geheim zu halten.,, Und... Was machen wir jetzt, Herrin?" fragte er und erntete einen erstaunten Blick.,, Hey, hast du nen guten Tag?" fragte Anja.,, Ja... Ja, genau," antwortete Aragorn.,, Okay, lass uns mal gehen, wir haben gleich EK." Anja ging aus dem Sekretariat hinaus und Aragorn folgte ihr verwirrt. Was war nur EK?  
  
Er ging neben Anja den Gang entlang, Schülerscharen kamen ihnen entgegen und plötzlich meinte Anja:,, Vorsicht! DD auf 12 Uhr." Aragorn sah sich verwirrt um.,, Wie bitte?" fragte er, als DD sie passierte. Anja sah ihn verwirrt an:,, Entweder du bist echt super gelaunt oder du hast bei der Salzsäure ernsthaft Schaden genommen." ,, Warum?" fragte Aragorn.,, Hallo? Karin? Das war DD! Dein Schwarm! Den Mensch, den du über alles liebst!" Aragorn verzog angewidert das Gesicht.,, Du machst Scherze! Ich bevorzuge Frauen!" Als er Anjas merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck sah, bereute er seine Aussage schon wieder.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Was denkt ihr bis jetzt? Teilt es mir bitte mit! Danke im Voraus!  
  
LadyBoisterousness 


	2. Dämmernde Erkenntniss

Disclaimer: Dasselbe wie vorher.  
  
Note: Ich halte mich mit den Ereignissen an den zweiten Film. Denk ich mal :-).  
  
Danke an: Annika für's Erst-Lesen, meiner Schwester für's Testen und allen Reviewern! Ihr errettet mich aus dem alltäglichen Schulsumpf!  
  
  
  
Weitläufige Konsequenzen  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2: Dämmernde Erkenntniss  
  
,, Gib mir das Wasser..." PLATSCH!  
  
Schülerin Karin schreckte auf.,, Was... Wie... Oh nein! Es war also doch kein Traum! Das ist alles nur die Schuld von diesem unfähigen Herrn Zimk!" stöhnte (ähm) sie.,, Ich wusste, wir hätten keinen Menschen mitnehmen sollten!" knurrte Gimli. Langsam dämmerte es Karin, dass sie entweder alles gestehen musste ( auf die Gefahr hin, dass diese Personen sie sofort verbrennen, erschießen oder diverse andere Foltermethoden an ihr anwenden würden) oder ihre Rolle wenigstens halbwegs glaubhaft spielen musste.  
  
Da sie gelegentlich Lust am leben hatte, entschied sie sich für die Schauspielerei.  
  
,,Ach, vergesst es einfach!" Sie stand auf und klatschte in die Hände.,, Und, was machen wir jetzt? Leute abschlachten? Jungfrauen retten? Gänse hüten?" ,, Wir reiten nach Rohan, zu König Théoden, um Verhandlungen zu führen," erklärte Gandalf und gab ihr die Zügel ihres Pferdes in die Hand. Karin sah zu dem Tier auf und lächelte nervös. Aber dies war wohl der falsche Zeitpunkt um diesen Leuten zu erklären, dass sie nicht mal im Entferntesten reiten konnte.  
  
Sie versuchte aufzusteigen, landete aber nur rücklings auf dem Boden.,, Oops, ähm... Na ja." Unter den fragenden Blicken der drei anderen versuchte sie es noch einmal - und es klappte! ,, Dann kann es ja endlich weiter gehen!" sagte Gimli und sie stiegen ebenfalls auf.,, Auf nach Edoras!" rief Gandalf und alle ritten los, auch Karin, welche verblüfft und glücklich feststellen musste, dass ihr Pferd auch ohne irgendwelche Hilfen klar kam.  
  
Während sie ritten, musterte Karin ihre neuen ,Freunde' unauffällig. Vor allem der Mann mit den blonden Haaren und den spitzen Ohren hatte es ihr angetan und sie dachte daran, rüberzureiten. Genau in diesem Moment tat dies ihr Pferd.,, Hey... kannst du Gedanken lesen?" fragte Karin und wusste nicht, ob es ein Vorteil war, ein gedankenlesendes Pferd zu besitzen. Wer wusste schon, ob dieses nicht auch sprechen konnte? Und dann war ihre Tarnung wohl schon so gut wie aufgeflogen. Doch nun widmete sie sich Legolas, der sie etwas überrascht anblickte.,, Wünschst du etwas von mir zu erfahren, Aragorn?" fragte er. Karin spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, ihm einen lüsternen Blick zu zu werfen, entschloss sich dann aber aufgrund ihrer männlichen Hülle zu etwas Besserem.,, Ja! Bist du ein Vulkanier? Mit diesen Ohren könntest du echt Spock Konkurrenz machen!" grinste sie, doch ihr Gegenüber wirkte sichtlich ratlos.,, Ich bin ein Waldelbe... Das ist dir doch bekannt. Und was ist ein Vulkanier?"  
  
Nun war Karin an der Reihe, ihn entsetzt anzusehen. Für kurze Zeit vergas sie ihre Vorsicht und fragte:,, Wie... Kennt ihr denn kein Star Trek?" Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. Karins Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.,, Stargate? Akte X? JAG? Charmed? Nein??? Oh Gott! Das ist ja tiefste Provinz! Habt ihr überhaupt Fernsehen? Ok, dumme Frage, vergiss es. Vergiss am besten alles, was ich gerade gesagt habe." Karin seufzte betrübt. Fast, dachte sie, konnte man meinen, das Ganze sei eine Strafe ihrer Eltern.  
  
Legolas wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, entschloss sich dann aber dagegen. So ritten sie dann schweigend weiter bis es bereits dämmerte. Die Schülerin sah sich um.,, Hey, machen wir mal langsam 'ne Pause?" wollte sie wissen.,, Mittlerweile tun mir alle Knochen weh! Und Hunger hab ich auch!" Schließlich hab ich heut morgen schon 'ne Sportkür gemacht, dachte sie im Stillen.,, Pause? Wir haben doch beschlossen, die Nacht durchzureiten um morgen in Edoras anzukommen. Und so werden wir es auch halten. Was das Essen betrifft, sie in deiner Tasche nach. Es müsste noch Lembas - Brot da sein," sagte Gandalf. Karin öffnete vorsichtig eine ihrer Taschen und nahm ein etwas merkwürdig aussehendes Stück Brot heraus. Sie biss hinein und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.,, Na klasse," murmelte sie halblaut und dachte über ihre Situation nach.  
  
Der Zeitpunkt zum Aufwachen war wohl definitiv verstrichen. Aber was war denn dann nun mit ihr geschehen? War sie eventuell tot? Oder doch in einer anderen Zeitebene? Wenn ja, dachte sie, rein theoretisch...,, Wo ist Aragorn?" flüsterte sie und plötzlich traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz.,, Oh nein!" wisperte sie verzweifelt. Wenn all die Star Trek Theorien stimmten, befand Aragorn sich nun in ihrer Zeit, in ihrem Körper.,, Oh Gott, was mach ich denn jetzt?" fragte sie sich mutlos.  
  
  
  
Im Gymnasium...  
  
Aragorn folgte seiner neuen besten Freundin unauffällig. Er wusste zwar nicht, was für ein Ort dies war, aber er wusste, dass er noch sehr, sehr jung war und viele andere junge Menschen in katastrophaler Bekleidung ( die er natürlich auch trug) hier herumliefen. Sie stiegen ein paar Treppen hinauf und plötzlich blieb Anja vor einer Tür stehen.,, Deine Sachen hat Fiona mitgenommen," erklärte sie, klopfte und betrat den Raum.,, Guten Tag Herr Grast, entschuldigen Sie..." ,, Ja, ja, schon in Ordnung. Man hat mir bereits alles erklärt. Geht es dir gut?" wandte er sich an Aragorn.,, Ja," erwiderte dieser und setzte sich unsicher neben Anja.  
  
Die gesamte Stunde sah Aragorn Herrn Gast zu und obwohl er sich redlich bemühte, konnte er keinen Sinn in dem erkennen, was der Mann vor sich gab. Dass er diesen Leuten etwas erklären wollte, verstand der Waldläufer, nur was wusste er nicht.,, Nun, wer kann mir denn nun etwas über den Osten unseres Landes erzählen? Karin?" Aragorn hob ruckartig den Kopf. Es war wohl besser, er beantwortete diese Frage.,, Also... Da gibt es das Dagorland, Udun, Nath Ithilien und natürlich das ganze, verfluchte Gebiet Mordors, Nurn und..." ,, Was erzählst du denn da?" fragte Herr Grast verwundert.,, Wohl zu viel Star Trek geguckt, he?" rief Schüler Stefan.,, Das sind bestimmt die Neben- bzw. Nachwirkungen der Salzsäure," sagte Anja. Herr Grast nickte zustimmen.  
  
In diesem Augenblick gongte es. Aragorn sprang auf.,, Eine Schlacht!" rief er, doch Anjas Blick belehrte ihn eines Besseren.,, Pause!" rief diese. Sie brachten ihre sehr unhandlichen und vor allen Dingen auffällig gefärbten ( Rot!!!) Rucksäcke in einen anderen Teil des Gebäudes und gingen dann nach draußen.,, Brrr, ist das kalt!" sagte Anja. Aragorn stand neben ihr, in offener Jacke und atmete tief ein.,, Herrlich!" sagte er.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Schülerin Liane, die Klassenschönheit -1,72m groß, schlank, tolle Figur, wunderbare schulterlange braune Haare, marmorähnliche Augen, so jung wie Karin - zu ihnen und wandte sich an Aragorn. Dieser starrte sie verzückt an ( Oh I! I just died in your arms tonight!).,, Ich wollte fragen, ob du jetzt morgen zum Englisch - Wettbewerb kommst," sagte sie. Aragorn kniete vor ihr nieder und küsste ihr die Hand.,, Ich werde dort sein, wo Ihr es wünscht. Möge es auch der dunkle Turm Saurons sein." ,, Äh... Okay..." Liane ging zurück zu ihrer Freundin Anna - Catrin.  
  
,, Wer war dieses elbengleiche Wesen?" fragte Aragorn.,, Du machst Witze oder?" fragte Anja zurück. Aragorn schaltete schnell.,, Ja, natürlich!" ,, Gut!" Sie stand schweigend da. Aragorn suchte nach einer Lösung des Problems, wie er wieder nach Hause kommen sollte, als auch er an seinen ,Austauschspartner' dachte.,, Oh nein!!!"  
  
  
  
To be continued, wenn ich mal wieder im Unterricht kein Lust hab * g *.  
  
Review wäre nett! Danke!  
  
LadyBoisterousness 


	3. Eine Lektion in Sachen männliches Denken

Ok, irgendwie wird diese Geschichte langsam etwas ,ernster' * g *. Aber wohl nicht allzu sehr. Dank geht heute mal an a) alle Reviewer und b) meinen Franzlehrer, weil ich da wenigstens etwas zustande bringen konnte!  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3: Ein Lektion in Sachen männliches Denken  
  
  
  
,, Das ist Edoras!" sagte Gandalf und zeigte auf die Stadt. Die Goldene Halle strahlte trotz aller Widrigkeiten herrlich im Sonnenlicht und alle betrachteten sie staunend und hätten bestimmt noch lange in Gedanken versunken dort gestanden, hätte nicht ein lauter Schnarcher sie aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Sofort drehten sich die Gefährten ruckartig um. Karin lag auf ihrem Pferd, tief schlafend. Gimli knuffte ihr hart in die Rippen und sie wachte auf. Sie rieb sich die Augen und meinte beim Anblick Edoras:,, Och nee, was für ein Kuhdorf! Dat is ja schlimmer als Bried... ( A/N: Briedeler -Heck = Kaff= 10 Häuser= ca.70 Kühe) Oh, toll endlich da!"  
  
Sie ritten zum Eingangstor. Die Wache dort sah sie argwöhnisch an.,, Wer seid Ihr? Und wonach verlangt es Euch?" ,, Wir möchten mit Théoden, Eurem König sprechen," erklärte Gandalf.,, Es ist mir nicht erlaubt, Fremde hereinzulassen, zu mal Ihr eine sehr merkwürdige Gruppierung seid;" erklärte der Wächter.,, Erzähl ihm, dass wir Éomer versprochen haben, diese Pferde wieder zurück nach Rohan zu bringen! Dann lässt er uns vielleicht passieren, wenn auch allein der Viecher wegen," flüsterte Gimli Karin zu. Diese sah ihn überrascht an, konnte sie mit diesem Namen doch gar nichts anfangen dann wandte sie sich an den Wächter:,, Ähm... Also, auf unserer langen, langen, wirklich langen Reise, haben wir einen gewissen Éomer getroffen und ihm versprochen, diese Tiere wieder hier her zu bringen..." stotterte sie zusammen. Ein misstrauischer Blick traf sie, doch dann wurde das Tor geöffnet.  
  
Nachdem sie ihre Pferde in die Hände der Einwohner gegeben hatten, gingen sie hinauf zur Goldenen Halle. Karin sah sich um. Die Hütten waren sehr primitiv und glichen den Behausungen der Kelten und die meisten Bewohner saßen draußen und starrten sie feindselig und missmutig an. Karin begann, sich etwas mulmig zu fühlen.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Marsch erreichten sie die Treppen, die zur Goldenen Halle führten und stiegen hinauf. Wieder wurden sie von einem Wächter aufgehalten.,, Wartet! Keinem Fremden ist es erlaubt, die Halle zu betreten und König Théoden zu stören, auf Befehl von Grima, Schlangenzunge," sagte er, doch bei dem Namen Grima glitt ein Hauch von Abscheu über sein Gesicht. Gandalf sah ihn an.,, Ich bin Gandalf, der Graue, auch Graurock genannt und ein alter Freund eures Herrn." ,, Ich habe schon von Gandalf Graurock gehört, doch da ich ihn noch nie gesehen habe, fällt es mir schwer, Euch zu glauben. Und König Théoden ist wohl kaum mehr in der Lage, Freund oder Feind zu erkennen." ,, Mein Gott, dass ist doch wirklich ganz einfach: Gandalf, nimm einfach deinen Ausweis raus und dann werden wir weitersehen," erklärte Karin. Wieder einmal richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie.,, Ausweis! Ihr wisst schon, dass kleine Kärtchen mit Lichtbild, Name, Geburtstort..." ,, Achtet nicht auf ihn, er ist von einem dieser Biester gefallen, auf die ihr Herren von Rohan so stolz seid," knurrte Gimli. In den Augen des Wächters blitzte es.,, Es wird ihn nicht ohne Grund abgeworfen haben!" ,, Hey!" rief Karin, doch Gandalf hob beschwichtigend die Arme.,, Nun, mein Freund," sagte er zu dem Wächter, ,, ist es uns nun möglich, den König zu sehen?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.,, Es tut mir Leid, aber Ihr habt Eure Reise wohl umsonst gemacht."  
  
Gandalf seufzte.,, Habt Dank! Es ist uns wohl kaum möglich, den König zu zwingen, uns zu empfangen." Karin sah ihn schockiert an.,, Aber... Das kann nicht wahr sein! Über 24 Stunden verbringe ich ohne Pause und Schlaf ( Gimli ließ ein lautes: Hmpf! ertönen) auf so einem stinkenden Flohsack..." Der Wächter sprang auf sie zu und zog sein Schwert.,, Wagt es Euch nicht, dies zu wiederholen!" rief er zornig.,, Warum nicht? Es ist doch so!" Mit einem Kampfschrei stürzte der Wächter nach vorne. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben zahlte sich Karins jahrelanges Tennistraining aus. Sie zog ihr Schwert und schwang es wie eine Vorhand mit Slice ( Slice = anschneiden) und hieb dem Wächter sein Schwert aus der Hand. Dieses flog die Treppenstufen hinunter. Karin hielt dem Mann ihre Klinge an die Kehle.,, Ich war noch nicht fertig! Bringt Eure Mama Euch nicht bei, dass man jeden aussprechen lässt? Also, ich verbringe freiwillig Zeit auf diesem Flohsack und Euer feiner König will mich nicht einlassen? Nix da! Entweder Ihr lasst uns ein - wobei ich gütig genug bin, um auf einen roten Teppich zu verzichten - oder Euer Blut wird dieser Treppe bald den Titel: ,Blutige Treppe zur Goldenen Halle' geben."  
  
,, Aragorn!" donnerte Gandalf und hieb ihr seinen Stock in die Kniebeugen. Karin verlor das Gleichgewicht und ihr Schwert, schwankte und drohte, rückwärts die Treppen hinunterzusegeln, als Legolas sie festhielt. Für kurze Zeit presste sich sein Körper an ihren Rücken und Karin ertappte sich bei wenig jugendfreien Gedanken. Leider hatte sie ein bestimmtes Körperteil vergessen, welches sie seit neuestem besaß und das sich nun regte. Legolas ließ sie just in diesem Moment los, doch Gimli hatte die kurze Regung bemerkt und sah sie erschüttert und angeekelt an. Karin fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen rauschte und sprang schnell hinter Gandalf, der wieder auf den Wächter einredete. Dieser war vollkommen eingeschüchtert und gab schließlich seiner Bitte nach. Allerdings mussten sie ihre Waffen zurücklassen, nur Gandalf durfte seinen Stock mit hinein nehmen.  
  
Die Gefährten betraten den Thronsaal, in dem sich einige Ritter der Mark befanden und König Théoden auf seinem Thron. Karin betrachtete den Mann, der sogar älter und schwächer wirkte als Gandalf, als eine dunkle Gestalt aus einem Nebenzimmer hereintrat.  
  
Es war ein gebückter Mann mit listigen Augen und schwarzen Haaren, der, als er Gandalf erkannte, anfing zu schreien:,, Wer hat diesen Mann mit seinem Stock hereingelassen? Nehmt ihn sofort fest!" Sofort stürmten einige Ritter auf sie zu.,, Beeile dich, Gandalf, wir werden dir den Weg freihalten!" rief Legolas. WIR? dachte Karin als auch schon ein Ritter zu ihr rannte. Sie wich zurück und sah sich verzweifelt nach einer Waffe um. Auf einem Tisch sah sie einen Teller liegen, welchen sie ergriff und dem Ritter nach alter Hausfrauenmanier gegen den Schädel donnerte. Dieser ging betäubt zu Boden, während Gandalf seine Konzentration auf den König gerichtet hatte. Plötzlich öffnete der Zauberer seinen schmutzig - grauen Umhang und darunter trug er blenden weiße Kleidung, die zu leuchten schien. Die Ritter und auch Karin hoben sich den Arm vor Augen, als Gandalf Saruman aus König Théoden auszutreiben versuchte.  
  
In diesem Moment stürzte eine junge Frau herein und wolle zum König laufen, doch Karin hielt sie instinktiv fest. Die Frau wehrte sich, doch sie entkam dem eisernen Griff nicht. Zum ersten Mal lernte Karin ihren neuen Körper zu schätzen.  
  
Da ließ Gandalf seinen Stab sinken. Der König saß zusammengekauert auf seinem Thron. Karin ließ die Frau los, die sofort zu ihm hinstürzte.,, Onkel!" rief sie, ihre Arme auf die Lehnen legend. Da veränderte sich die Erscheinung des Königs, er wurde jünger, die schlaffen Gesichtszüge eines alten Mannes wichen den gesunden eines Mann in den besten Jahren und als er die Augen aufschlug, sahen seine Augen voller Erkennung die Frau an, die neben ihm kniete.,, Éowyn," flüsterte er. Sie sah ihn überrascht an.,, Mein Herr, Ihr erkennt mich?" ,, Ja," sagt der König langsam und sah sich um.,, Gandalf!" rief er und trat auf den Zauberer zu, um ihn zu umarmen. Karin sah der Situation ergriffen zu und bemerkte deswegen den glücklichen und neugierigen Blick nicht, den Éowyn ihr zu warf....  
  
  
  
Leider etwas wenig, aber ich mach bald weiter! Dann kommt der gute Aragorn wohl mal wieder zum Zuge.  
  
LadyBoisterousness 


	4. Moderne Dichtkunst vs MittelrdeReime

Hi! Ist zwar nur was Kurzes, aber wohl besser als nix!  
  
  
  
Kapitel 4: Moderne Dichtkunst vs. Mittelerde-Reime  
  
  
  
Während Karin in Mittel-Erde ihre Angriffstechnicken verbesserte, stand Aragorn mit Anja vor der verschlossenen Tür eines anderen Klassenraumes. Die Pause war zu ende und sie warteten auf den nächsten Lehrer. Er war eine sie und Aragorn musterte diese neugierig. Sie trug ein komisches Gestell auf der Nase, dass er ebenfalls bei dem Mann mit dem Namen Grast bemerkt hatte.  
  
Als sie den Raum betraten, flüsterte er Anja leise zu:,, Was ist das für ein merkwürdig' Gerät vor den Augen dieser hohen Frau?" ,, Bitte?" fragte Anja verwirrt und sah herüber zu Frau Pals.,, Ach, du meinst ihre Brille," meinte sie dann und setzte sich hin.,, Brille," murmelte Aragorn nachdenklich.,, Wozu braucht sie dies?"  
  
Doch Anja konnte seine Frage nicht mehr beantworten, denn die Stunde fing an und Frau Pals begrüßte sie überschwänglich. ,, Ich hoffe, jeder von euch hat sein selbstgeschriebenes Gedicht auswendig gelernt und gut vorbereitet!" rief sie und klatschte in die Hände.,, Denn ich werde nun ein paar von euch auffordern, es vorzutragen! Stefan, wie wäre es mit dir?" Stefan erhob sich mürrisch und schlappte im typischen Gang eines Zehntklässlers nach vorne. Aragorns Blick blieb an der seltsamen Hose hängen, die Stefan trug und die in die Kniekehle zu rutschen drohte. Schnell packte er den Jungen am Arm. ,, Deine Hose sitzt nicht richtig," sagte Aragorn freundlich. Sofort lachte die ganze Klasse bis auf Stefan los.,, Pfoten weg, du Vollidiot!" knurrte dieser und stellte sich nach vorne.  
  
,, Also, ich fang einfach mal an:  
  
Wenn ich in meinem Auto fahr  
  
Ja dann droht mörderisch Gefahr  
  
Banken raub ich stündlich aus  
  
Und mach andren Killern den Gang aus  
  
Die High-Score -Liste führ ich an  
  
Weil das isses was ich wirklich kann:  
  
Fahren wie 'ne wilde Sau  
  
GTA- das ist ein Spiel, wow!"  
  
Die Klasse wieherte vor Lachen, als Frau Pals fragte:,, Aber Stefan, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Das ist doch kein Gedicht!" ,, Doch, schließlich reimt es sich!" erwiderte dieser als Aragorn meinte:,, Also, ich versteh das auch nicht. Autos? Banken? Killer? High-Score? GTA?" Stefan riss vor Überraschung den Mund auf und sein Kumpel Pascal lästerte:,, Hey, Frau Pals, können wir diese Streberin nicht auf'n Austausch schicken? Am besten nach Grönland oder auf ne einsame Eisscholle im Arktischen Meer?"  
  
Frau Pals bemühte sich, die Klasse wieder zu beruhigen.,, Liane, wie wäre es mit dir?" Liane stand anmutig auf und Aragorns Blick folgte ihrem Hüftgürtel, der bei ihrem Gang nach vorne an ihrer Hüfte wippte. Anja stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an.,, Hallo? Sabberst du gleich auf den Tisch?" Aragorn bemerkte ihre Frage gar nicht, sondern konnte den Blick nicht von Liane abwenden.  
  
Diese begann nun ebenfalls mit ihrem Gedicht:  
  
,, Einsam bin ich, doch ich weiß  
  
Bald treffe ich meinen Preis  
  
Meinen Traumprinz, schön und stattlich  
  
Klug, treu und natürlich ehrlich  
  
Er trägt mich auf Händen, für immer  
  
Und meines Herzens Glut wird erlöschen nimmer  
  
Ich werde alle Wege mit ihm gehen  
  
Bis wir werden zusammen vergehen."  
  
,, Pf! Wie bescheuert!" raunte Anja. Aragorn seufzte verträumt. Obwohl ihm aufgegangen war, dass dieses Gedicht etwas zu rührselig war, so war er doch fasziniert von Lianes Stimme und Ausstrahlung.,, Wunderschön!" flüsterte er und meinte damit natürlich die Schülerin, die sich nun wieder hinsetzte. ,, Das war in Ordnung, Liane," sagte Frau Pals und nickte ihr zu. Dann sah sie Aragorn an.,, Karin, wie wäre es nun mit dir?" Aragorn starrte die Lehrerin erschrocken an.,, Ich... Aber... Warum?" ,, Nun, du stehst zwischen zwei Noten. Komm doch nach vorne."  
  
Aragorn stolperte ungelenk vorwärts.,, Zwischen zwei Noten?" dachte er und sah die Lehrerin verzweifelt an. Allerdings war sie gegen seinen weltberühmte Dackelblick immun. Schnell dachte er nach und dann kam ihm eine Idee. Seine Augen leuchteten und er fing an:  
  
,, Die Straße gleitet fort und fort  
  
Weg von der Tür, wo sie begann  
  
Zur Ferne hin, zum fremden Ort  
  
Ihr folge denn, wer wandern kann  
  
Und einem neuen Ziel sich weihn.  
  
Zu guter Letzt auf müdem Schuh  
  
Kehr ich zur hellen Lampe ein  
  
Im warmen Haus zur Abendruh."  
  
Frau Pals starrte ihn überrascht an und sie lächelte.,, Das war wirklich super! Dafür geb ich dir doch direkt eine Eins!" Aragorn nickte. Er wusste zwar nicht, was dies bedeutete, doch als Anja ihn aufmunternd ansah, war ihm klar, dass es nur etwas Gutes sein konnte.,, Gut, dass Herr Bilbo immer unaufhörlich redet. Hoffentlich nimmt er es mir nicht übel ," dachte er und seine Gedanken schweiften ab zu Mittel-Erde. 


	5. Von der Liebe einer Schildmaid und ander

Ein ganz großes Dankeschön geht an meine neue Beta - Leserin Aragorna, die mir mit ihren Vorschlägen wirklich super geholfen hat!!!  
  
  
  
Kapitel 5: Von der Liebe einer Schildmaid und anderen Nöten  
  
  
  
Während Aragorn also der wirklichen Karin eine Eins bescherte, saß diese mit Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Éowyn und König Théoden an einem Tisch. Éowyn schenkte gerade Rohan'schen Wein aus, den Karin eigentlich ablehnen wollte, aber sie dachte, dass dies viel zu unmännlich gewesen wäre.,, Nun denn, Gandalf, ich habe mir diese Sache durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Ich werde es nicht zu einem offenen Krieg kommen lassen. Die Bevölkerung von Edoras wird sich nach Helm's Klamm zurückziehen. Er hat uns schon vorher gerettet und wird es hoffentlich auch wieder tun," erklärte König Théoden.,, Schlacht? Welche Schlacht?" fragte Karin und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem Becher. Erschrocken fing sie an zu Husten. Der Wein brannte schlimmer als Whiskey. Gimli grinste sie schadenfroh an. ,, Die Schlacht gegen Isengard," erklärte Gandalf und fügte dann, an den König gewandt hinzu:,, Ihr könnt nicht vor ihnen weglaufen, König Théoden. Sie werden Euch finden, wo auch immer Ihr Euch versteckt. Bedenkt: Sie haben Sarumans schwarze Künste auf ihrer Seite." Der König sah den Zauberer missmutig an.,, Aber wir sind zu wenige um gegen sie zu kämpfen! Und unsere alten Bündnisse bestehen nicht mehr!" ,, Éomer wird kommen," sagte Gandalf.,, Bis dahin ist es zu spät!" brummte der König. Karin hörte teilnahmslos zu. Sie war müde und zeigte es auch mit einem kräftigen Gähnen.,, Wenn Ihr müde seid, Herr, kann ich Euch gerne Euer Gemach zeigen," erklärte Éowyn sofort. Karin wollte schon nicken, als sie Gimlis höhnischen Gesichtsausdruck sah.,, Ja, Herr Aragorn, geht nur und gönnt Euch Euren Schönheitsschlaf. Wir Männer regeln in der Zwischenzeit die wichtigen Dinge." Karin sah den Zwerg finster an und blieb sitzen. Dieser hob seinen Krug an die Lippen und trank ihn in einem Zug leer.,, Noch einen, Herrin Éowyn, bitte," sagte er dann und zwinkerte Karin zu.  
  
Das war eindeutig eine Kampfansage!,, Kein Zwerg säuft mich unter den Tisch," knurrte Karin, nahm ihrerseits den Krug an die Lippen und trank ihn leer. Ihr war, als müsse sie sofort Feuer spucken, doch ließ auch sie sich von Éowyn noch einen Krug einschütten. Natürlich wäre es normalerweise für Karin sehr schwer gewesen, einen Mann - und sei er nur ein Zwerg - unter den Tisch zu trinken, da sie nach einem Glas Sekt bereits angeheitert war, doch Aragorns Körper schien über einen ungeheuren Alkoholspeicher zu verfügen. So gab Gimli nach 12 Krügen Wein auf und fiel fast vom Stuhl.,, Ich denke, ich bring ihn besser in sein Gemach," sagte Legolas und verließ mit Gimli den Thronsaal.  
  
Kurz darauf stand auch Karin mit etwas wackligen Beinen und leichten Koordinationsschwierigkeiten auf .,, Ich gehe auch mal," sagte sie und war überrascht, dass sie noch einigermaßen nüchtern klang.,, Wartet, Herr! Ich begleite Euch!" beeilte Éowyn sich zu sagen.,, Wenn Ihr es so wünscht..." Zusammen gingen sie hinaus. Éowyn starrte fasziniert aus dem Fenster.,, Ach, ich wünschte ich könnte noch einen kleinen Spaziergang durch diese wunderschöne, sternenklare Nacht machen," seufzte sie.,, Warum tut Ihr es dann nicht einfach?" fragte Karin verwundert.,, Weil es mir nicht erlaubt ist. König Théoden hat Angst, jemand könnte mich angreifen oder gar rauben." ,, Manche Dinge sind sogar in anderen Zeiten gleich," murmelte Karin, an ihre Eltern denkend.,, Wie wäre es, wenn ich Euch begleite?" wandte sie sich dann gut gelaunt an Éowyn. Deren Augen begannen zu leuchten. ,, Es würde mich sehr freuen!"  
  
Schwungvoll hängte Karin sich bei ihr ein.,, Na dann, lasst uns mal durch den romantischen Mondschein taumeln!" rief sie. Éowyn lief rot an, ließ sich aber von Karin nach draußen ziehen.,, Hach, dieses Land erinnert mich fast an meine Heimat!" sagte Karin als sie mit der jungen Frau über die rohan'schen Hügel spazierte.,, Woher stammt Ihr denn?" fragte Éowyn neugierig.,, Vom Hunsrück!" erklärte Karin.,, Hunsrück? Ich habe noch nie etwas von einer Gegend vernommen, die so heißt," wunderte sich Éowyn.,, Nun ja, wisst Ihr, dass ist die Bezeichnung meines Volkes," beeilte Karin sich zu sagen.,, Ich verstehe." Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Mittlerweile hatte Karin Éowyn losgelassen und diese musterte sie nun unauffällig., Was für ein gutaussehender Mann er doch ist,' dachte Éowyn wehmütig, als ihr Blick auf die silberne Kette fiel, die Aragorn um den Hals zu tragen pflegte.,, Sagt, mein Herr, von welcher Frau habt Ihr dies edles Schmuckstück?" fragte sie neugierig. Karin sah verblüfft an sich herunter.,, Welches meint Ihr? Ach, ich trage ja eine Kette..." Fieberhaft überlegte die Schülerin, was sie sagen sollte.,, Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass sie von einer Frau ist?" fragte sie zurück.,, Nun, ich kenne keinen Mann, der sich für Schmuck interessiert, es sei denn er stammt von der Dame seines Herzens," erwiderte Éowyn ein wenig enttäuscht. Karin lachte. ,, Dann habt Ihr soeben die Ehre erfahren, einen solchen kennen zu lernen. Diese Kette ist definitiv nicht von einer Frau!" ,Hoffe ich zumindest,' fügte Karin in Gedanken hinzu. Auf Éowyns Lippen zeigte sich ein freudiges Lächeln und ohne an das Gebot der Zurückhaltung zu denken, beugte sie sich nach vorne und küsste Karin. Diese wusste erst einmal nicht, was ihr geschah und stieß dann, angewidert guckend, die junge Frau von sich.,, Pfui! Seit Ihr denn das Wahnsinns?" rief sie und starrte Éowyn schockiert an.,, Aber..." stotterte Éowyn und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Karin dämmerte es, dass sie sich vollkommen falsch verhalten hatte, schließlich war sie ja eigentlich männlich und sollte sich über solch ein Zuneigungsbekenntnis freuen.,, Es tut mir leid, Herrin, es ist nur so... Ihr seid zu gut für mich... Ähm... Mein Lebensweg ist viel zu unsicher..." ,, Ich würde überall mit Euch hingehen, selbst in den Tod!" rief Éowyn aus und nahm sie an der Hand.,, Das solltet Ihr nicht sagen! Ihr seid eine Königstochter, Ihr werdet jemand Besseren finden als mich," meinte Karin vorsichtig und löste ihre Hände. Éowyn sah sie mutlos an.,, Ich werde besser gehen. Wahrscheinlich gefalle ich Euch nicht." Und sie lief zurück zum Schloss.,, Éowyn, so wartet doch! Es ist alles ganz anders!" rief Karin ihr hinterher, doch die junge Frau war schon längst außer Sicht.,, Na toll! Wenn ich das Anja erzähle... Ich hab einer jungen Frau einfach so das Herz gebrochen... Mannsein macht echt unsensibel," beschwerte sich Karin und trottete dann ebenfalls hinauf zum Schloss, um sich eine Weile auszuruhen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einem lauten Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Verschlafen stand sie auf und zog ihre Oberbekleidung wieder an, denn sie hatte in Unterwäsche geschlafen. Ohne ihrer Anatomie mehr als nur einen Blick zu widmen, was sie auch noch so lange es eben gehen würde vermeiden wollte. Dann öffnete sie die Tür.,, Gandalf! Guten Morgen. Was wollt Ihr?" fragte sie in stiller Hoffnung, dass sie nicht schon wieder aufbrechen würden.,, Ich muss mit Euch reden, folgt mir," erwiderte der Zauberer und Karin folgte ihm zu den Ställen. Dort wartete Schattenfell, Gandalfs prächtig anzusehendes Pferd.,, Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge klären, Aragorn. Ihr, Legolas und Gimli aber werdet von Rohan gebraucht. Ihr müsst mit Ihnen nach Helm's Klamm reiten und für Sie kämpfen. Haltet die Verteidigung bis zum dritten Tag. Dann schaut bei Sonnenaufgang nach Osten. Viel Glück." Mit diesen Worten stieg der Zauberer auf sein Pferd und ritt in vollem Galopp davon. Karin starrte ihm nach.,, Ich soll also in einer Schlacht mitmachen... Na toll! Dieses Volk wird wahrscheinlich zehnmal schneller untergehen," murmelte sie betrübt und ging dann wieder ins Schloss, um König Théoden, Gimli und Legolas Bescheid zu sagen. Auf dem Weg begegnete sie Éowyn, die den Blick abwandte. Karin seufzte. Im Moment lief es ziemlich schlecht für sie.  
  
Gimli, Legolas und König Théoden befanden sich im Thronsaal und Karin berichtete ihnen, was Gandalf gesagt hatte. Der König sah sie nachdenklich an.,, Werdet Ihr denn mit mir kämpfen, Aragorn?" ,, Ja," erwiderte Karin. Théodens Miene hellte sich auf.,, Dann reitet neben mir, als einer der Heerführer!" ,, Ähm... Ich halte das nicht für eine gute Idee," stammelte Karin unsicher.,, Ich auch nicht," knurrte Gimli. Théoden überhörte beide Kommentare.,, In zwei Stunden brechen wir auf," sagte er.  
  
Zwei Stunden später machte sich das gesamte Volk Rohans auf den Weg nach Helm's Klamm. Auch Éowyn ging mit, sie führte Gimlis Pferd. Dieser ritt vor Karin, neben Legolas und so konnte Karin den Elben unauffällig mustern. Er war bis jetzt das Beste, was diese Welt zu bieten hatte. Gimli erzählte Éowyn gerade etwas über Zwergenfrauen, diese lachte und sah dann kurz zu Karin zurück. Diese lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, doch Éowyn hatte den Blick schon wieder abgewandt.  
  
Die Reise war sehr beschwerlich, vor allem für die älteren Reisenden und für die Kinder. Karin selbst fragte sich, was genau Helm's Klamm eigentlich war und vor allen Dingen um welche Schlacht es ging. Seufzend betrachtete sie die Landschaft. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich sie und sie stellte erstaunt fest, dass es Heimweh war. Am Anfang war ja alles noch ganz witzig gewesen, sogar spannend, aber Karin musste langsam feststellen, dass es extrem ernst wurde. Genau in diesem Augenblick sauste ein Pfeil durch die Luft, keinen Zentimeter an ihrer Wange vorbei.,, Orcs!" rief Legolas.,, Éowyn, führe das Volk ins Tal!" rief der König, sein Schwert ziehend. Schnell rannte Éowyn zurück. Karin sah sich verwirrt um. Orcs? Was zum Teufel waren Orcs? Die Antwort wurde ihr sofort gegeben. Orcs stürmten auf sie zu, manche von Ihnen auf seltsamen, braunen, fast bärenähnlichen Kreaturen sitzend. Karin hatte noch nie so hässliche Gestalten gesehen. Auch sie zog ihr Schwert, etwas ungelenk und lenkte ihr Pferd zum König.  
  
Die Schlacht begann. Obwohl Karin schon einige Kriegsfilme gesehen und schon viele Ego-Shooter gespielt hatte, so versetzte diese, noch relativ kleine Schlacht, sie in Panik. Ihrer Meinung nach war sie viel zu Nahe dabei, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie sich im Hintergrund hielt. Plötzlich ritt einer der Orcs mit erhobenem Schwert auf sie zu. Karin, völlig erschrocken, wendete ihr Pferd und ritt davon, um den Orc abzuhängen und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Dieser jedoch kam immer näher und hatte bald aufgeschlossen. Er ritt nun rechts neben ihr und holte zum Schlag aus. Karin parierte und versuchte selbst zu zustoßen, verlor dabei aber Zügel und Gleichgewicht und drohte, vom Pferd zu fallen. Sie rettete sich mit einem Sprung hinter den Orc, der sich verdutzt umdrehte., Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee,' dachte Karin als der Orc wieder auf sie einzustechen versuchte. Karin wehrte sich verzweifelt und schaffte es tatsächlich, den Orc mit einem festen Stich ihres Schwertes ( welches sie natürlich wieder aus Rohan mitgenommen hatte; ganz unbewaffnet wollte sie dann doch nicht in eine Schlacht ziehen) von seinem Reittier zu schleudern. Sie wollte gerade in Jubelschreie ausbrechen, als sie dicht vor sich eine Klippe bemerkte. Leider war es bereits zu spät für sie, um Abzusteigen, und kurz darauf fiel sie den Abgrund hinunter. 


	6. Der Unterschied zwischen Leibeserziehung

Kapitel 6: Der Unterschied zwischen Leibeserziehung für Mädchen und Jungen  
  
  
  
Aragorn verträumte die restlichen 30 Minuten der Deutschstunde, ohne auf das zu achten, was Frau Pals erzählte. Viel mehr machte er sich Gedanken darüber, ob und wie er jemals wieder nach Mittelerde zurückkehren sollte. Fast alle erwähnten ihm gegenüber das Wort: Salzsäure, doch damit konnte er beim besten Willen nichts anfangen.  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte es. Aragorn zuckte nur noch kurz zusammen, der Ton war zwar immer noch befremdlich für ihn, aber er hatte mittlerweile begriffen, dass er nichts Schlimmes bedeutete. Anja stand auf und hakte sich bei ihm ein.,, Noch eine Stunde, dann sind wir endlich befreit!" grinste sie und schleifte ihn mit sich. Der Waldläufer ließ alles mit sich geschehen, er fragte sich, ob er vielleicht Anja einfach die Wahrheit erzählen sollte? Aber wer wusste, was man in dieser Zeit mit Menschen wie ihm machen würde? Und vor allem, würde sie ihm überhaupt glauben? Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Anja ihn in ein anderes Gebäude  
  
schleifte. Gerade kam ihm die Idee, Anja einfach nur zu fragen, was Salzsäure eigentlich genau sei, als diese eine Tür zu einem kleinen Raum mit zwei schlichten Holzbänken öffnete.  
  
Aragorn atmete vor Verblüffung hörbar aus. In diesem Raum standen all seine  
  
weiblichen Klassenkameraden und entkleideten sich!,, Ähm... Ich halte das für keinen  
  
guten Plan," stotterte er und wollte rückwärts gehen, doch Anja hatte ihn fest im Griff.,, Nein? Wo willst du dich dann umziehen? In der Jungenumkleide?" lachte sie. Der Waldläufer hätte am liebsten genickt, doch er wusste, dass es keinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation gab.  
  
Anja hatte sich mittlerweile einen Platz auf der Holzbank gesucht, öffnete ihren Rucksack und nahm weiße, instabil aussehende Schuhe, eine kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt heraus, beides  
  
in sehr auffallenden Farben.  
  
Zögernd öffnete Aragorn ebenfalls seinen Rucksack und beförderte ein paar beige-rote Turnschuhe, eine lange graue Hose und ein blaues Shirt hervor. Er betrachtete das alles mit  
  
einem verzweifelten Blick. Wenn er das anziehen wollte, so musste er vorher - der Logik halber - seine jetzige Bekleidung ablegen, und dieser Gedanke behagte ihm so gar nicht.  
  
Er hatte das Gefühl, die Intimsphäre dieses fremden Mädchens, dass er ja jetzt war, empfindlich zu stören. Doch was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig?  
  
Gerade als er sich aus seiner Hose heraus zwängen wollte, sprach ihn jemand an.,, Dein Gedicht war echt klasse!"  
  
Aragorn sah hoch. Es war Liane, die ihn ansprach, nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet, gerade dabei, ihre Sporthose anzuziehen.  
  
Der Waldläufer konnte noch so sehr auf sich einreden, er spürte, wie er rot anlief und hoffte, dass Liane dies auf ihr Kompliment schieben würde.,, D...danke," sagte er.,, Deins  
  
auch." Liane lachte und wandte sich dann ihrer Freundin zu. Schnell widmete Aragorn sich wieder seinem Problem. Diese Hose aufzubekommen war schon ein großer Akt und sie auszuziehen benötigte er mehr Überwindungskraft als sich einer Truppe Orcs alleine in den Weg zu stellen.  
  
Doch er schaffte es. Während er schnell seine lange Hose anzog, entgingen ihm doch nicht die Muskeln, die dieses Mädchen an den Beinen besaß. Womit sich die Menschen aus dieser  
  
Zeit wohl fit hielten? Nun, er würde es wohl sogleich erfahren.  
  
Bevor er sich seinem Oberkörper zuwandte, zog er erst mal die Schuhe an. Sie fühlten sich  
  
bemerkenswert leicht an seinen Füßen an, nicht so wie die, die er immer in Mittelerde trug.  
  
Dann aber konnte er es nicht weiter aufschieben: Langsam zog er seinen Pulli über den Kopf und konnte einen Blick auf seinen Oberkörper nicht vermeiden.  
  
Schnell schnappte er sich sein T-Shirt, da er angesichts der ungewohnten Form schon wieder rot zu werden drohte. Und das wäre dann wohl doch etwas verdächtig gewesen.  
  
In jenem Moment betrat auch schon Frau Kaab, die Sportlehrerin, den Raum. ,,So, dann wollen wir mal," sagte sie und schloss die Tür zu einer kleinen Sporthalle, mit zwei  
  
Basketballkörben und zwei weiteren Holzbänken auf. Sofort setzten sich alle Mädchen auf die Holzbänke und Aragorn tat es ihnen gleich, wobei er unauffällig seinen Blick durch die Reihen schweben ließ.  
  
Frau Kaab ergriff wieder das Wort:,, Nun lauft ihr euch erst einmal ein, ich werde während dessen den Kassettenrecorder holen."  
  
Aragorn lief neben Anja her, nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte dann:,, Was ist überhaupt diese: Salzsäure, von der du die ganze Zeit sprichst?" Anja sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
,, Mensch, Karin, dass du Chemie verabscheust weiß ich ja, aber du musst doch wissen, dass du eben jene heute Morgen neutralisiert hast.... Na ja, zumindest halb." ,, Nein, das weiß ich leider nicht mehr," sagte Aragorn betrübt. Seine Freundin setzte gerade zur Antwort an, als Frau Kaab wieder kam und sich alle um die Lehrerin versammelten.,, Heute werden wir den Tanz, den wir letzte Stunde begonnen haben, etwas weiterführen," erklärte sie.,, Nächste Woche werde ich darauf Noten geben. Stellt euch bitte ihn zwei Reihen nebeneinander auf." Sie taten, wie geheißen und Frau Kaab schaltete den Kassettenrecorder an. Sofort erschaltete: Time of my Life aus dem Gerät. Aragorn sprang vor Schreck einen Schritt zur Seite.  
  
Verwirrt sah er sich um.,, Wo... Ist denn der Sänger? Und was ist dies für ein merkwürdiges Lied?" ,, Ähm... Das Lied kommt aus dem Kassettenrecorder?" sagte Anja.,, Ah...ja. Und wie kommt es dort hinein?" fragte Aragorn zurück und musterte das Gerät misstrauisch. Doch  
  
Anja schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf. Frau Kaab wartete die richtige Stelle im Lied ab und sagte dann:,, Los!"  
  
Alle Mädchen begannen sofort mit dem Tanz, Wechselschritt, Drehung, vor, zurück, Charleston...  
  
Alle Mädchen? Nein! Aragorn stand reglos da und beobachtete die geschmeidigen Bewegungen seiner Kameradinnen sprachlos. Anja sah ihn aufmunternd an.,, Na komm schon! Wir haben das doch erst letztens bei mir geübt!" Aragorn konnte nichts erwidern.  
  
Frau Kaab kam zu ihm herüber.,, Karin, was ist denn los?" fragte sie.,, Das werde ich nie erlernen!" sagte er trostlos.,, Aber natürlich! Liane, komm mal her." Liane kam zu ihnen herüber.,, Tanz doch mal zusammen mit Karin, damit sie wieder in das Lied herein  
  
findet," sagte Frau Kaab. Liane nickte Aragorn aufmunternd zu und nahm ihn an der Hand.  
  
Verständlicherweise wurde Aragorn durch Lianes Nähe noch nervöser und trat der Schönen in 3 Minuten ungefähr 30 Mal auf den Fuß.  
  
Nachdem das Lied zu Ende war, ließ Aragorn Liane, die tapfer lächelte, frustriert los.,, Ich habe ja gesagt, dass ich dies nie erlernen werde!" Frau Kaab sah ihn ratlos an.,, Was mache  
  
ich nur mit dir?" fragte sie.,, Ich habe eine Idee!" mischte Anja sich ein.,, Vielleicht sollte sie einfach mal bei den Jungs mitmachen?"  
  
Frau Kaab sah erst Anja überrascht an, dann schweifte ihr Blick zu Aragorn, der heftig nickte.,, Nun gut... Wir werden es einfach mal versuchen," sagte sie zögernd.,, Ja!" rief Aragorn glücklich.,, Sie werden es nicht bereuen, Herrin, ich bin bewandert in jeder Art von Schwertkampf und darf mich auch als ausgezeichneten Reiter und Spurenleser bezeichnen," meinte der Waldläufer.  
  
Eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Liane und Anja sahen sich an.,, Salzsäure," sagten sie gleichzeitig, bevor Anja sich Aragorn schnappte und ihn in die andere, größere Sporthalle führte, wo die Jungs gerade Hockey auf die Fußballtore spielten.,, Herr Rog?" rief Anja und der Sportlehrer kam von seinem Schiedsrichterposten zu ihnen herüber.,, Ja?" fragte er und musterte die Beiden.,, Also... Karin hier hat leichte Schwierigkeiten, ihre Beine und Arme beim Tanzen zu koordinieren," erklärte Anja und Herr Rog konnte sich ein Grinsen  
  
nicht verkneifen.,, Und Frau Kaab dachte, es wäre wohl besser führ sie, diese Stunde mit den Jungs Sport zu machen."  
  
,, Na, das kann ich voll und ganz verstehen. Natürlich kannst du bei uns mitmachen. Ist auch nur halb so gefährlich wie Tanzen," sagte Herr Rog verschwörerisch, gerade als der Puck  
  
ihn am Schienbein traf.,, Au! Na ja, zumindest meistens."  
  
Herr Rog wandte sich an die 5 Jungs, die mittlerweile aufgehört hatten zu spielen und Karin höhnisch ansahen.,, Also, Karin wird heute mit uns Sport machen," erklärte Herr Rog.,, Dann haben wir wenigstens gleichstarke Mannschaften." Aragorn wurde zu Stefan und Marc eingeteilt, die ihn finster ansahen. Die anderen drei Jungs lachten laut.,, Gleichstark ist gut!" brüllten sie.,, Pass auf, dass du dir keinen Fingernagel abbrichst!" ,, Euch werde ich gleich etwas abrechen," knurrte Aragorn. Daraufhin lachten sie nur noch mehr.   
  
,, Du kannst doch Hockey spielen, oder?" fragte Herr Rog und drückte dem verdutzten Waldläufer einen Schläger in die Hand.,, Hockey?" fragte Aragorn und betrachtete den Schläger. Dies war definitiv kein Schwert.,, Ja, ist ganz einfach: Du versuchst diesen Puck," er hielt die schwarze Scheibe hoch, ,, mit dem Schläger in das gegnerische Tor zu schießen. Du darfst an deine beiden Mitschüler rüberpassen und kannst selbst von ihnen angespielt werden. Sonst noch Fragen? Nein? Na dann ist ja gut."  
  
Und Herr Rog pfiff das Spiel wieder an. Aragorn stand erst mal unschlüssig auf dem Feld und beobachtete, wie die fünf Jungs mit dem Schläger und dem Puck spielten.,, Na, das kann  
  
ich auch!" dachte er grimmig und beschloss, ins Spielgeschehen einzugreifen.  
  
Stefan hatte gerade den Ball und stürmte auf das gegnerische Tor. Aragorn  
  
rannte links von ihm, und rief:,, Passe mir den Ball! Ich stehe frei!" Doch Stefan grinste ihn nur schief an und machte auf Alleingang.  
  
Selbstverständlich ging das schief und ihre Gegner bekamen den Ball.  
  
So ging es eine Viertelstunde lang, es stand 5:5 und es waren noch 5 Minuten von der Stunde übrig. Gerade bildete sich ein heftiges Knäuel beider Mannschaften um den Puck, nur  
  
Aragorn stand etwas abseits; und plötzlich landete der Puck genau vor seinen Füßen. Verdutzt sah er ihn an, bevor er begriff, dass dies seine Chance war. Er rannte auf das Tor zu, als Pascal neben ihn lief und hämisch lächelnd mit dem Schläger ausholte, um ihn gegen Aragorns Knie zu schlagen. Doch dieser hatte die Bewegung bemerkt und sprang blitzschnell hoch, über den Schläger. Pascal verlor vollkommen verblüfft das Gleichgewicht und Aragorn hatte freie Sicht. Er holte weit aus und schlug den Puck mit voller Kraft Richtung Tor.  
  
Er traf den Torwart direkt an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle, dieser sackte mit einem lauten  
  
Schmerzensschrei nach hinten und der Puck rutschte knapp über die Torlinie.,, JA!!! Wir haben gewonnen!" rief Aragorn euphorisch. Doch keiner jubelte mit ihm. Er stürzte auf Stefan zu und umarmte ihn glücklich, doch als er dem Jungen ins Gesicht sah, wich er zurück.  
  
Stefans Gesicht war vor Wut ganz rot angelaufen.  
  
,, DU IDIOTIN!!! DAS WAR UNSER TOR!!! WIR HABEN VERLOREN, UND DAS NUR WEGEN DIR!" brüllte er und stürzte sich auf Aragorn, bevor Herr Rog reagieren konnte. Auch Aragorn war zu verblüfft, um die herankommende Faust noch abzuwehren und bekam Stefans Schwinger direkt gegen sein Kinn. Aragorn taumelte rückwärts und hatte Mühe, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, als Stefan sich auf ihn schmiss. Zusammen krachten sei auf den Boden der Turnhalle. Und zum ersten Mal konnte Aragorn von seinen Kampfkenntnissen Gebrauch machen. Mit einer flinken Bewegung befreite er sich aus Stefans Griff und wendete das Blatt, sodass nun Stefan unter ihm lag und in den Genuss eines Faustschlages von Aragorn auf seine Nase kam.  
  
Bevor der Kampf allerdings noch weiter ausarten konnte, hatte Herr Rog sie erreicht. ,, Auseinander! Nein, so geht das aber nicht!" Er sah von Aragorn zu Stefan hinüber. ,, Geht euch anziehen! Und danach gehen wir alle zusammen zum Direktor!" erklärte der Lehrer streng. Währenddessen hatte sich der Torwart mühsam wieder aufgerappelt.,, Tut mir leid," murmelte Aragorn noch, bevor er sich in die Mädchenumkleide rettete. Irgendwie war das einfach nicht sein Tag. 


	7. Von einem Mädchen, das auszog, die Orcs

Kapitel 7: Von einem Mädchen, das auszog, die Orcs das Fürchten zu lehren  
Das schlanke, anmutig aussehende Ross trabte gemächlich Richtung Flussufer auf eine bewegungslose, männliche Gestalt zu. Diese war vollkommen durchnässt und konnte eine hässlich aussehende Fleischwunde am linken Arm ihr eigen nennen. Haseful - so des Pferdes Name - stupste den Körper so lange an, bis er sich auf den Rücken drehte. Dann fuhr es mit seinen feuchten Nüstern über das Gesicht des Mannes und erreichte damit auch genau das, was es wollte. "Hm. Das nächste Mal kaust du bitte vorher Kaugummi" murmelte Karin schläfrig und öffnete dann die Augen. "Ich glaub mich knutscht ein Pferd" sagte sie als sie Hasefuls Kopf erblickte. Dieses kniete sich nieder, damit Karin besser aufsteigen konnte. Mühsam schleppte sich das Mädchen auf den Rücken des Pferdes, welches sich sachte erhob und in einen schnellen Trab fiel. "Da steht ein Pferd auf dem Flur - Ja, ja, ein Pferd auf dem Flur... Aber meine Zahnbürste kriegt er nicht," sang Karin leise, bevor sie in einen Trance-ähnlichen Zustand fiel.  
  
Gott sei Dank wusste Haseful auch ohne Reiter, wohin er musste, denn Karin wachte erst sechs Stunden später wieder auf als die Sonne sich schon langsam ihrem Untergang zu bewegte. Dafür war sie aber wieder einigermaßen klar im Kopf. Sie standen auf einem kleinen Hügel, nur noch wenige Kilometer von Helm's Klamm entfernt. Ein paar hundert Meter vor ihnen marschierte das Heer Isengards. Karin konnte mit der dunklen, sich bewegenden Masse zunächst nichts anfangen, doch als sie die Fahnen mit der weißen Hand erblickte, dämmerte in ihr die Erkenntnis. "Wow, das sind also unsere Gegner," meinte sie ungläubig und rieb sich vorsichtshalber die Augen. Doch an dem Bild, dass sich ihr bot, änderte sich nichts. "Also, ich hoffe jetzt einfach mal, dass König Théoden in Helm's Klamm noch ein paar tausend Mann stationiert hat oder aber, dass ich Fieber habe und halluziniere." Haseful schnaubte, als wolle er ihr zustimmen. Karin sah das Pferd verblüfft an. "Vielleicht hatte die Wache Recht und du bist doch kein stinkender Flohsack" meinte Karin versöhnlich.  
  
Dem fast ebenen Gelände und Hasefuls Kondition war es zu verdanken, dass sie binnen einer knappen Stunde Helm's Klamm erreichten. Karin bewunderte das riesige, aus massivem Stein bestehende Versteck schon von weitem gebührend und umso näher sie ihm kam, desto größer wurde ihre Ehrfurcht. Das Tor wurde schon geöffnet, bevor sie sich überhaupt zu erkennen gegeben hatte und so konnte sie schnurstracks hineinreiten. Als sie von ihrem Pferd abstieg, wurde sie erst einmal von einem großen Teil des rohan'schen Volkes überrascht und dennoch glücklich angesehen. Auch Gimli war unter ihnen und kämpfte sich zu ihr durch, wobei er die Massen förmlich in 2 Teile spaltete. Der Zwerg ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie so heftig, dass Karin dachte, er würde ihr die Fingerknöchel brechen. "Hättest dich ruhig etwas mehr beeilen können. Jetzt ist die größte Arbeit schon verrichtet" brummte er freundschaftlich. Karin grinste. "Bring mich lieber zu König Théoden" erwiderte sie. Gimli führte sie die Treppen hinauf, ins Innere der Burg, wo sich auch der Saal befand, in dem der König Rohans weilte und sich mit seinen Ratgebern unterhielt. Als Karin die Trepp erklommen hatte, sah sie Legolas vor der Tür stehen, dessen Gesicht keine Regung verriet, als er sie musterte. Stumm standen sie einander gegenüber, als der Elb meinte: "Du siehst scheußlich aus. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen antwortete Karin - perfekt nach einem beliebten Spruch ihres Zeitalters-: "Äußerlichkeiten interessieren nicht, es zählen nur die Inneren Werte." Und sie schritt an Legolas vorbei, öffnete schwungvoll die Tür und ging direkt auf König Théoden zu, der aussah, als hätte er soeben einen Geist erblickt. "Herr Aragorn meldet sich zum Dienst!" erklärte Karin und schlug in Soldaten-Manier die Hacken zusammen. "Aragorn! Gelobet sei diese Stunde!" meinte Théoden und umarmte das Mädchen erleichtert. "Reitet neben mir, als Heerführer! Dies wird unseren Truppen neuen Mut geben!" Karin sah den König peinlich berührt an. "Ähm... Wenn Ihr es so wünscht." In jenem Moment betrat eine Wache den Raum. "Alle männlichen Einwohner Rohans, die als fähig befunden wurden eine Waffe zu tragen, wurden bewaffnet und auf ihre Posten verteilt, ganz wie Ihr es wünschtet, König Théoden." Karin sah den König verwirrt an. "Aber... Das ist doch gar nicht nötig... Ich meine, Ihr habt ja schließlich Verstärkung hier." Sie sah in Théodens regloses Gesicht. "Oder?" fragte sie. Der Gefragte wandte sich schweigend ab. "Da draußen ist ein Heer mit über 10 000 Mann unterwegs! Ich habe es gesehen! Also sagt mit bitte nicht, dass die Männer, die mit uns ritten, das Einzige sind, was Ihr dem entgegenzusetzen habt!" rief Karin schockiert. "Doch so ist es" antwortete Théoden mit eiserner Miene. "Na, dann solltet Ihr vielleicht anfangen zu beten, falls Ihr irgendwelche Götter kennt. Denn diese steinernen Mauern werden auch nicht ewig halten!" knurrte Karin und verließ den Raum. Sie setzte sich auf die Steintreppen und sah gedankenverloren zu der untergehenden Sonne auf. Dann schweifte ihr Blick nach links, wo sie einen Jungen, ungefähr in ihrem Alter, stehen sah, mit einem Helm und einem Schwert ausgerüstet. Er sah hilflos zu ihr herüber. "Ist das alles, was du hast?" fragte sie. Der Junge nickte. "Sie haben gesagt, Schilde seien nur für die ersten Reihen. Ich stehe in der Vierten." Ein bitteres Lachen stieg in Karins Kehle auf, doch sie unterdrückte es erfolgreich. "Geh noch einmal zu ihnen und sage, Aragorn habe befohlen, dass dir ein Schild gegeben wird. Beeil dich." Dankbar lächelnd stürmte der Junge die Treppen hinunter. "Das sind also die wehrfähigen Männer König Théodens" dachte sie nüchtern. "16-jährige Jungs, die noch nie ein Schwert in einer Schlacht führen mussten." Eine kleine boshafte Stimme erklang in ihren Gedanken. "Ach, und was bist du? Ein 16-jähriges Mädchen ohne jegliche Kampferfahrung, das einfach nur in einem erwachsenen, männlichen Körper steckt. Du hättest nie mit diesen Leuten weiter reiten dürfen!" "Dann hätte ich mich schon längst verlaufen und wäre schon tot, das Frühstück irgendeines wilden Tieres" knurrte Karin halblaut. Die Stimme verschwand. Gut so. Was sie jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte, war ein innerlicher Konflikt à la: Meuterei auf der Bounty. Langsam stand sie auf. Die Wunde an ihrem linken Arm brannte und sie fragte sich, ob man in diesem Zeitalter schon mal die Worte "Deutsches Rotes Kreuz" gehört hatte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Karin zog ihr Schwert aus der Scheide und schwang es durch die Luft, um sich rechtzeitig mit der Waffe vertraut zu machen.  
  
Als Gimli und Legolas wenige Minuten später, in der Hand hielt Gimli ein Kettenhemd, die Treppen hinaufstiegen, vollführte Karin gerade einen Schwertkampf gegen einen imaginären Gegner. "Nimm dies, du dreckiges Biest! Ha, jetzt sagst du nichts mehr, was? Merkt euch meinen Namen: Aragorn, der Felsenbezwinger!" rief sie und stieß einen lauten Triumphschrei aus, als sie Legolas und Gimli erblickte. "Oh," stotterte sie verlegen. "H-i!" Gimli schmiss ihr das Kettenhemd zu. "Das wirst du brauchen, Felsenbezwinger!" grinste der Zwerg. "Ha ha!" erwiderte sie und machte sich daran, das Hemd anzulegen. "Es wird übrigens auch mal langsam Zeit die Positionen einzunehmen. Wir kämpfen und sterben ganz vorne" erklärte Gimli. "Oh toll!" meinte Karin zynisch. Doch ihr Freund verstand das falsch. "Ja, nicht wahr! Meine Axt hat bereits großen Hunger!" erwiderte er mit leuchtenden Augen. Legolas schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Kommt Aragorn. Treten wir an!" Und zu dritt suchten sie die Außenmauer auf. Gimli und Legolas stellten sich etwas entfernt von Karin auf, die sich unter den ganzen rohan'schen Männern doch etwas unwohl fühlte. Sie sah hinaus auf die dunkel Ebene. Die Sonne war mittlerweile ganz untergegangen, doch nur wenige Sterne glitzerten in der Nacht. Der Rest des Himmels war von dunklen, grauen Wolken bedeckt, die die meisten Anwesenden nur noch in größere Betrübnis stürzten.  
  
Eine volle Stunde lang standen sie so auf der Außenmauer und Karin hatte Mühe, nicht dauernd loszugähnen. Dann ertönte plötzlich der laute Ton eines Horns und ließ das Mädchen erschrocken aufzucken. "Aragorn!" rief Legolas zu ihr herüber. "Dies war kein Orc-Horn!" Und er stürmte zum Haupttor hinunter. Gimli und Karin folgten ihm verblüfft, keiner von Beiden wusste eigentlich worum es ging. Doch sie erfuhren es just in jenem Moment, als sie vor dem Haupttor ankamen und dieses geöffnet wurde. Eine beachtliche Anzahl Bogenschützen - elbische Bogenschützen - betraten das Schloss im Gleichschritt und stellten sich formiert auf. Ihr Anführer trat stolz nach vorne und wandte sich an König Théoden, der sprachlos neben Karin stand. "Die Elben haben das Bündnis, das einst zwischen uns und den Menschen herrschte, nicht vergessen. Wir sind gekommen, um das Volk Rohans zu unterstützen." Karin war so verzückt von dem herrlichen Anblick der Elben - und vor allem von ihren Bögen - dass sie dem Elb ungestüm um den Hals fiel. "Ihr seid klasse!" jubelte sie und ließ dann wieder los, damit Legolas seinen verblüfft aussehenden Verwandten begrüßen konnte. "Haldir, es tut gut Euch zu sehen" sagte der Waldelbe förmlich, doch man konnte die Freude in seinen Augen ablesen.  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später hatten auch die Elben Position bezogen. Karin fühlte sich mit jenen hinter sich schon etwas sicherer und ihre Stimmung hob sich etwas. "Noch besser wäre es allerdings, wenn die Orcs sich verlaufen und gar nicht erst ankommen würden" dachte sie. Und eigentlich war das ja gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich... Die Landschaft war groß... Gerade als Karin begann, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, wurden in der ferne Fackeln sichtbar. "Na toll," dachte Karin "das musste ja so kommen". "Aragorn, die Orcs kommen!" rief Legolas. "Ich weiß!" erwiderte das Mädchen und betrachtete die Fackeln, während sie immer näher kamen. Die Orcs waren schnell. Binnen 20 Minuten stand das gesamte Herr Isengards vor Helm's Klamm und klopfte lärmend auf ihre Schilde. Karin sah auf die Masse hinunter, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Dann drehte sie sich um und ließ den Blick über ihre Verbündete schweifen. "Klasse" murmelte sie "Kann es noch schlimmer kommen? Nein!" In just diesem Augenblick gab es ein Mark erschütterndes Donnern und strömender Regen fiel vom Himmel. Er lief über Karins regloses Gesicht und in ihren Kragen hinein. Jeder, der Karins Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hätte, hätte sofort die Flucht ergriffen. "Da bete ich mal zwei oder drei verdammte Tage nicht, weil ich mit mir selbst ins Reine kommen muss und sofort ist Petrus gegen mich!" knurrte sie und drehte sich dann zu den Elben um. " Ihr habt nicht zufällig einen Regenschirm, oder?" fragte sie. In diesem Augenblick löste sich ein Pfeil aus dem Bogen eines rohan'schen Mannes und traf einen Orc tödlich. Diese verfielen in eine Totenstille. Doch dann löste sich ein großes Geheule aus der Orc-Masse, welches selbst den Lärm des Schildklopfens noch übertraf. "Okay...Feuer!" rief Karin und die Elben reagierten auf's Wort. Die Schlacht begann. Hatte Karin vorher noch tausend Gedanken im Kopf, so wurden diese nun durch den starken Wunsch, das Ganze zu überleben, überdeckt. Die Orcs schickten natürlich ebenfalls ihr schwarz-gefiederten Pfeile los, auf tödliche Mission und holten ihre Leitern hervor, mit denen sie auf die Außenmauer zu erlangen gesuchten. "Bitte, Herr, lass keine dieser Leitern bei mir anlegen" betete Karin. Sie hatte schon genug Mühe den Pfeilen zu entgehen. Gerade schwirrte wieder ein ganzes Regiment auf sie zu. Schnell duckte sie sich und die Pfeile trafen einen Mann hinter und links neben ihr. Der Linke verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel über die Außenmauer hinunter, direkt auf einen Orc. Beide standen nicht mehr auf. "Na ja, wenigstens hast du noch einen von denen mitgenommen" sagte Karin, als eine Leiter mitsamt Orc direkt vor ihrem Gesicht erschien. Der Orc schlug mit seinem Schwert auf sie ein, doch Karin parierte. Allerdings waren zu viele Orcs auf der Leiter, als dass sie denen hätte standhalten können, wenn sie nicht eine Idee bekommen hätte. Die Leiter wurde durch einen Enterhaken mit Seil gehalten und gerade, als der Orc mal nicht auf sie einstach, durchhieb sie eben jenes Seil mit einem kräftigen Schwerthieb. Die Leiter löste sich und stand noch ein paar Sekunden in der Luft, sodass Karin noch schadenfroh den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck des Orcs sehen konnte, bevor die Leiter rückwärts in das feindliche Heer krachte. "Yeeha! Wahoo!!!" rief Karin glücklich. "Die Schlacht ist noch nicht vorbei, Felsenbezwinger!" rief Gimli von links. Karin streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Mittlerweile hatte eine ganze Kompanie Orcs sich dem Außentor genähert. "Das hält doch nie," dachte Karin "da sind viel zu wenig Männer!" "Gimli!" rief sie "Folge mir!" Zusammen mit dem Zwerg betrat sie den Innenteil der Burg und ging dort durch eine versteckte Tür, links von dem eigentlichen Haupttor. "Kannst du mir mal sagen, was dies hier werden soll?" knurrte der Zwerg "Vertrau mir einfach" erwiderte Karin. "Wie soll ich jemandem vertrauen, bei dem sich beim Anblick eines gewissen männlichen Elben ein ganz bestimmtes Körperteil regt?" sagte Gimli. Karin rollte kopfschüttelnd mit den Augen.  
  
Sie befanden sich nun auf einem schmalen Steg der außen zum Tor führte. Langsam balancierten sie dort entlang. Man konnte durchaus erkennen, dass Gimli dass gar nicht lag. Kurz vor der Brücke zum Außentor endete der Steg. Gimli lugte vorsichtig an Karin vorbei. "Ok, dann müssen wir halt springen," sagte diese mit etwas wackliger Stimme "Schmeiß mich!" forderte Gimli sie auf. Karin drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. "Bitte?!" "Ich kann so weit nicht springen! Du musst mich herüberwerfen." Man konnte es dem Zwerg durchaus anmerken wie unangenehm ihm die Situation war. Und obwohl Karin sich wirklich beherrschen wollte, so musste sie doch grinsen. "In Ordnung" meinte sie und wollte ihn gerade greifen als er noch hinzufügte: "Aber erzähl es nicht dem Elb!" "Keine Sorge, ich werde ihm es genauso wenig erzählen wie du eine gewisse Sache vor einem Tor breit treten wirst." "Nun gut" knurrte Gimli und landete kurz darauf mitten zwischen den Orcs, vor dem Tor. Seine Axt mähte sofort einige der Feinde nieder, bevor auch Karin ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nahm und ins Getümmel sprang. "Du bist total lebensmüde" dachte sie, zog ihr Schwert und schlug einfach blind auf die Orcs ein. Nicht selten entging sie nur knapp einer Enthauptung, doch sie und Gimli schafften es, den ersten Ansturm niederzuschlagen. Es wurden allerdings immer mehr. "Wir müssen uns zurückziehen!" rief Karin daher dem Zwerg dazu. " Immer wenn es anfängt Spaß zu machen!" beschwerte sich der Zwerg. "Aragorn!" rief Legolas von der Mauer herunter rund warf ein Seil hinunter. "Klettert daran hoch!" Schnell schnappte Karin mit der einen Hand das Seil, mit der anderen Gimli und schwang sich zur Außenmauer hin. Sie war noch nie eine Kletterwand hochgeklettert und wünschte sich, sie hätte es schon einmal versucht, denn trotz Aragorns trainiertem Körper fiel es ihr schwer hinaufzugelangen.  
  
Doch Legolas und einige Männer Rohans erleichterten ihr dies ein wenig, in dem sie an dem Seil zogen. Und so kamen die beiden tapferen Helden wohlbehalten wieder auf der Außenmauer an. "39!" sagte Gimli triumphierend zu Legolas. "Wie bitte?" Karin sah fragend zu dem Elben. "37. Du bist in Führung" sagte dieser bevor er sich ihr zuwandte. "Wir zählen die vernichteten Gegner" erklärte er. "Männer!" schimpfte Karin, bevor sie hinüber zu ihrem Platz vor den elbischen Bogenschützen stolzierte. Sie war froh überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein und ihre Freunde zählten eliminierte Gegner, als wäre dies alles ein Spiel!  
  
Die Orcs hatten währenddessen beschlossen, einen anderen Weg ins Innere der Burg zu suchen; und der Wasserkanal schien dafür geeignet zu sein mithilfe Sarumans schwarzer Magie eine neuer Eingang für die Orcs zu werden  
  
Das Einzige, was Karin davon mitbekam war, dass einer von ihnen eine Fackel in der Hand trug und auf das Gitter des Wasserkanals von Helm's Klamm zu rannte. "Legolas!" rief Karin, da sie eine neue Gemeinheit witterte. "Erschieß ihn!" Doch der Schuss des Elben brachte den Orc nicht rechtzeitig zu Fall, er erreichte das Gitter und plötzlich gab es ein lautes: Krawumm!!! als ein großes Stück der Außenmauer explodierte und einige Männer durch die Luft wirbelten. "Oh Scheiße!" fluchte Karin hingebungsvoll. Wie aufgestachelte Ameisen rannten die Orcs durch den neuen Eingang ins Innere. Karin dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, wie sie die Außenmauer halten sollte, doch es fiel ihr nichts ein. Daher lief sie zunächst hinunter in den Hof, wo die Orcs sich nun tummelten, um diese irgendwie zurückzutreiben. Dies war auch schon Gimli eingefallen, denn sie ganz vorne kämpfen sah, im Nächsten Augenblick aber in dem Wasser untertauchte, das den Hof überschwemmt hatte. Karin rannte zu der Stelle hin und zog den Zwerg wieder aus dem Wasser. "Danke!" prustete dieser. "Nichts zu danken!" meinte Karin. Sie sah sich um. Die Orcs waren definitiv zu viele, als dass sie sie irgendwie besiegen könnten. "Wir ziehen uns in die Burg zurück!" rief Karin und rannte noch einmal hoch zur Außenmauer, wo die elbischen Bogenschützen immer noch die Stellung hielten. "Haldir, wir ziehen uns zurück!" erklärte sie dem Elben. Dieser nickte und wollte ihr gerade folgen, als ihn ein Orc-Pfeil traf. Erschrocken sprang Karin auf ihn zu, doch der Elb sank tödlich getroffen auf den Boden, seine Augen noch vor Überraschung weit aufgerissen. "Zum Teufel!" flüsterte Karin. Doch sie konnte nicht auf der Mauer sitzen bleiben, sie musste in die Burg und stürmte über den Hof. Doch ein Orc schien mit der Idee, dass sie lebend die schützende Burg erreichte, gar nicht einverstanden zu sein. Er stürzte sich mit lautem Kampfgebrüll auf sie und warf sie zu Boden. Karin spürte nur den Stoß und wie sie plötzlich im Matsch lag, ein Orc mit seinem Schwert über ihr. "Verabschiede dich Mensch!" knurrte er und sein fahler Atem drang in ihre Nase. Schnell zog Karin ihre Knie an und hoffte, dass auch die Orcs ihre empfindlichste Stelle dort hatten wo ihr Knie gegen schlug. Es schien so, denn der Orc schrie auf. Karin stieß ihn mit einem Fußtritt von sich herunter, hob ihr Schwert, das neben ihr lag, vom Boden auf und rammte es dem Orc mit aller Kraft in die Brust. Der Orc keuchte, aus seinem Mund kam ein Schwall Blut und er starb. "Das heißt Felsenbezwinger, merk dir das!" knurrte sie, schwer atmend und wollte ihr Schwert aus ihm herausziehen... Aber das ging nicht. "Hey, jetzt komm schon!" rief sie verzweifelt. Ein anderer Orc hatte sie erblickt und rannte auf sie zu. "KOMM DA RAUS!" Karin zog mit aller Kraft an dem Schwert, doch es rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Der Orc war fast bei ihr angelangt "Oh, bitte!" Sie stellte einen ihrer Füße auf den Oberkörper des Orcs und zog noch einmal kräftig. Das Schwert löste sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, Karin stolperte nach hinten und entging so dem Schwerthieb des Orc, der vollkommen verwirrt das Gleichgewicht verlor. So schnell wie sie konnte rannte Karin nun hinauf zur Burg und wurde eingelassen, bevor das Innere Tor hinter ihr vor den Orcs geschlossen wurde.   
  
"Endlich in Sicherheit!" seufzte sie atemlos, als die Orcs begannen, etwas gegen das Tor zu rammen. "Jetzt reicht es!" rief Karin und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Halle in der sich der König versteckt hielt. Sie öffnete die Tür diesmal mit einem solchen Schwung, dass sie Türflügel gegen die Wand krachten. "Aragorn!" sagte der König erschrocken und musterte das Mädchen "Seid ihr verletzt?" Doch Karin war nicht in der Laune für Smalltalk. "Es wird Zeit, dass ihr heraus reitet und für Euer Volk kämpft, König Théoden! Schließlich habt ihr es auch hierher geführt!" Der König sah sie sprachlos an, dann wurde seine Miene hart. "Es hat doch keinen Sinn!" erwiderte er. "Ach nein? Aber dass die anderen und ich da draußen rumrennen und unser Leben riskieren, dass macht wahrscheinlich Sinn?! Verdammt, es ist EUER Volk, also helft auch gefälligst es zu verteidigen! Das würde den Bewohner wieder Mut geben, versteht Ihr das denn nicht? Trotz allem beten sie Euch an! Also zeigt Ihnen auch, dass Ihr es wert seid!" Zwei der königlichen Leibwächter wollten sich schon auf sie stützen, hielten sie ihre Worte doch für beleidigend, doch Théoden gebot Ihnen Einhalt. "Ihr habt Recht, Aragorn! Besorgt mir ein Kettenhemd und holt mein Schwert!" wandte sich der König an die Leibwächter die eilends nickend losgingen. Kurz darauf kamen sie wieder. Der König zog das Hemd an und nahm dann, mit einem melancholischen Ausdruck in den Augen, das Schwert in die Hand. ""Dies ist Wahnsinn" flüsterte er. "Aber es ist ein Wahnsinn der Euer Volk vielleicht rettet" meinte Karin sanft. "Lasst uns für Rohan kämpfen!" "Für Rohan," murmelte Théoden. "Ja, für Rohan! Reiten wir hinaus!" Zusammen gingen sie die Treppen hinunter, zu den Pferden. Als sie an Gimli und Legolas vorbeikamen rief Karin Gimli zu: "Komm, Gimli, wir gehen Orcs abschlachten!" Sofort folgte ihr der Zwerg und nahm schließlich hinter ihr auf dem Pferd Platz. "So reiten wir dann los!" sagte Théoden und trieb sein Pferd Richtung Tor. "Auf zu Ruhm und Ehre!" rief Karin und ritt hinter her. Schnell wurde das Tor geöffnet und die Orcs waren sehr verblüfft, als auf einmal ihre Feinde ihren Schutz verließen und direkt auf sie zukamen. Mittlerweile war auch die Sonne wieder am Aufgehen, sodass die ganze Szene etwas Magisches an sich hatte. "Attacke! Es gibt Orc-Filet!" rief Karin übermütig. Gimli Axt hieb währenddessen schon längst auf die Schädel der Orcs nieder. In diesem Moment fielen Gandalfs Worte Karin wieder ein und sie wandte ihr Gesicht nach Osten. Dort stand Gandalf, auf seinem weißen Pferd. "Théoden! Seht nur! Gandalf!" rief Karin und deutete nach Osten. Auch die Orcs sahen sich um. Hinter Gandalf tauchten nun viele Reiter auf, die dann auf die Orcs losstürmten. "Dies ist nicht möglich" meinte Théoden verblüfft. "Na also, es geht doch! Let the good times roll!" rief Karin euphorisch, während Gimli weiter seine Axt fütterte.  
  
Binnen zwei Stunden waren die Orcs nicht nur in die Flucht geschlagen, sondern auch noch vernichtend geschlagen worden. Die Bürger Rohans verfielen in halbstündige Jubelschreie, ebenso wie Gimli, aber nur aus dem Grunde, weil er Legolas um einen Orc übertroffen hatte und Karin lernte nun endlich Éomer kennen, denn eben diesen hatte Gandalf geholt. "Ihr habt die Burg gut gehalten, Aragorn," lobte Gandalf Karin, die die ganze Zeit mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht umherging. Sie, Karin Mahler, hatte sich in einer Schlacht behauptet! Und zwar in Real-Life! Selbstverständlich gab es eine große Feier, wenn es auch nur wenig Lebensmittel gab, und auf dieser traf Karin sogar den Jungen wieder für den sie ein Schild besorgt hatte. "Na, hat dir das Schild was gebracht?" fragte sie ihn freundlich. Er nickte schnell und seine Mutter die neben ihm stand brach in Tränen aus. "Ihr habt ihm das Leben gerettet, Herr! Wie kann ich Euch nur je danken?" "Ach.. Vergesst es" erwiderte Karin errötend. Die Bevölkerung Rohans nahm ebenso Gimli in Beschlag, der seine Heldentaten natürlich nur zu gerne zum Preis gab. Karin hingegen ging in die Höhlen von Helm's Klamm hinunter um erstmal etwas zu schlafen, denn sie war hundemüde.  
Sie schlief bis zum Abend und wurde auch nur geweckt, weil Gandalf sie an der Schulter rüttelte. "Steht auf, Aragorn, wir müssen miteinander reden." Gähnend folgte Karin dem Zauberer hinaus auf die Reste der Außenmauer. "Was ist denn?" fragte sie. "Ich werde morgen nach Isengard reiten, mit König Théoden. Und ich wünsche, dass Ihr mich begleitet." Karin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber gerne. Was möchtet Ihr dort tun?" fragte sie neugierig. "Mit Saruman reden" erklärte Gandalf knapp. "Nun gut, ich werde Gimli und Legolas Bescheid sagen." Karin ging wieder hinunter in die Höhlen, auf der Suche nach ihren beiden Kumpanen. Gimli zu finden war relativ einfach, er saß inmitten einer Schar Kinder die seinen Geschichten zuhörten. "Und dann kam dieser Orc von hinten, und trachtete danach Aragorn zu meucheln, doch ich zog meine Axt und..." "Und was?" fragte Karin amüsiert. Gimli sah sie erschrocken an. "Ihr geht jetzt besser ins Bett" meinte Karin zu den Kindern, die sich auch zügig entfernten. "Vielleicht hätte ich ihnen noch die Geschichte von dem fliegenden Zwerg erzählen sollen" sagte Karin grinsend. "Was wollt ihr, Aragorn?" fragte der Zwerg schroff, hatte das Mädchen ihn doch bei seiner Märchenstunde gestört. ,,Dir mitteilen dass wir morgen früh mit Gandalf nach Isengard reiten." "Was? Aber ich wollte diese wunderbaren Höhlen noch erforschen!" "Das musst du wohl oder übel verschieben. Wo ist denn Legolas?" "Sucht wahrscheinlich nach einer Pflanze, mit der er sprechen kann" knurrte Gimli. Karins Neuigkeit hatte ihn verstimmt. Kopfschüttelnd suchte Karin in den Höhlen nach Legolas und fand ich auch, etwas abseits der rohan'schen Bevölkerung. Er schien nachzudenken. "Legolas?" sagte Karin. Der Elb sah sie fragend an. "Ja, Aragorn?" "Ähm, wir reiten morgen früh mit Gandalf und Théoden nach Isengard" erklärte Karin und bemerkte wieder einmal die Attraktivität des Elben. Dieser nickte. "Ich bin froh, dass wir die Orcs besiegt haben" sagte er. "Und ich erst!" grinste Karin. "Nun, ich werde mich noch zu meinen Freunden begeben" meinte der Elb. "Ja, tu das. Wer weiß, wann wir sie wieder sehen. Ach und sag ihnen doch bitte, dass ich ihnen tausend Mal danke" erwiderte Karin. Legolas nickte und ging dann auf das Lager zu. "Was für ein Mann," seufzte Karin "Ich wünschte, er würde mir gehören. Zumindest eine Nacht." Grinsend drehte sie sich um, um zu ihrem "Bett" zurückzukehren, als sie plötzlich erschrocken die Augen aufriss. Ihr Gegenüber stand Éowyn. 


	8. Eine Geschichte ist dann zu Ende, wenn s...

A/N: Die Überschrift des Kapitels ist ein Satz, der von Friedrich Dürrenmatt in seinem Drama: die Physiker gesagt wurde und demnach nicht mir gehört.  
Kapitel 8: Eine Geschichte ist dann zu Ende, wenn sie ihre schlimmstmögliche Wendung genommen hat  
Gerade als Aragorn wieder in Karins Schuhe schlüpfte, betrat Anja leicht hechelnd den Raum. Mit einem theatralischen Stöhnen ließ sie sich neben Aragorn auf die Holzbank fallen.,, Puh, bin ich erledigt!" japste sie. Der Waldläufer bedachte sie mit einem verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck. Zugegeben, der Tanz der Mädchen war kompliziert gewesen, aber doch keineswegs anstrengend. Er fragte sich, ob die Menschen dieses Zeitalters alle über diese schwache Kondition verfügten. Wenn ja, würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange existieren können. ,, Wie war eigentlich deine Sportstunde? Hast du den Jungs gezeigt, was 'ne Harke ist?" fragte Anja leicht grinsend. Doch als ihr Blick auf Aragorns leicht lädiertes Kinn fiel, auf welchem sich langsam aber sicher ein blau- grüner Fleck bildete, fragte sie verblüfft:,, Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Habt ihr euch etwa mit den Hockeyschlägern verprügelt?" ,, Nein, ohne," erwiderte Aragorn und dachte mit Betrübnis und Sorge an die von Herrn Rog angekündigte Strafe. Was konnte ein Direktor nur sein? Eine Waffe? Eine Foltermethode? Anja sprang angesichts der Antwort überrascht auf. Dann fing sie an, lauthals zu lachen. Aragorn starrte sie an. Wieso machte dieses Mädchen sich über ihn lustig? Er runzelte die Stirn, woraufhin Anja sich wieder einigermaßen zusammenriss.,, 'Tschuldigung, aber ich habe mir gerade vorgestellt, dass die ganze Sache zum Direktor kommt und dann die Eltern deines Kontrahenten womöglich die Polizei verständigen und du - als Polizistentochter - dann von deinem eigenen Vater abgeholt wirst. Oh man, dass würdest du nicht überleben." Bestürzt betrachtete Aragorn die amüsierte Anja und stotterte dann:,, Aber Herr Rog sagte etwas von einem ,Direktor'," meinte er. Schlagartig wich Anjas Grinsen einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.,, Wieso hast du das nicht vorher gesagt?" rief sie erschrocken aus. , Weil ich nicht weiß, was ein Direktor ist,' dachte der Waldläufer und überlegte nun, was ein Polizist sein könnte.  
  
In diesem Moment betrat auch schon Herr Rog den Raum, mit Stefan im Schlepptau. Dieser hielt sich ein Tempo vor die immer noch blutende Nase und warf Aragorn einen mörderischen Blick zu.,, Ah, du bist fertig. Na gut. Dann werden wir jetzt zum Direktor gehen. Komm mit," befahl Herr Rog und Aragorn folgte ihm, einen genügend großen Sicherheitsabstand zu Stefan haltend. Als sie die Treppe zur Turnhalle heruntergegangen waren und den Schulhof überquerten, erschien Anja plötzlich an Aragorns Seite. Während sie noch ihre Kleidung ordnete, sagte sie: ,, Man, kannst du dich nicht mit Stefan kloppen, wenn Herr Rog nicht zuschaut? Jetzt haben wir wieder den Salat! Dein Gespräch mi'm Direktor wird garantiert lange dauern und wir verpassen unseren Bus!" murrte sie.,, Du musst mich nicht begleiten," sagte Aragorn mutig. Aus Anjas Satz konnte er schließen, dass es sich bei dem Direktor um eine Person handeln musste und das ließ ihn erst einmal erleichtert aufatmen.,, Spinnst du? Dich begleiten? Ich werde schön brav vor der Tür warten und, wenn ihr fertig seid, die Spaltstücke von dir wieder aufsammeln," erklärte sie und machte damit Aragorns neu erworbene Hoffnung wieder zunichte.  
  
Just in diesem Moment betrat die Gruppe das Hautgebäude und Herr Rog blieb vor der ersten Tür rechts stehen.,, Viel Glück!" flüsterte Anja verschwörerisch, als Herr Rog klopfte und eine tiefe, männliche Stimme durch die Tür:,, Herein!" rief. Stefan betrat als Erster den Raum und ihm folgte Aragorn, dessen Blick an einem Schild neben der Tür hängen blieb.,, Direktor Herzlos" besagte die Aufschrift und der Waldläufer wollte entsetzt ein paar Schritte zurückweichen, da er wusste, dass Namen immer auf den Charakter einer Person schließen ließen. Dummerweise ging hinter ihm Herr Rog und der ließ keinen Fluchtversuch zu. Mit einem sehr flauen Gefühl im Magen war Aragorn nun gezwungen, den Raum zu betreten. Hinter einem Schreibtisch, vor dem zwei Stühle standen, saß Direktor Herzlos, ein Mann in den Fünfzigern, mit grauem, schütterem Haar und wachsamen, blau-grauen Augen, die sich hinter einer veralteten Nickelbrille verbargen.,, Setz dich doch," forderte der Direktor ihn auf und Aragorn setzte sich in den linken Stuhl. Herr Rog stellte sich hinter ihn.,, Nun, Herr Rog, was gibt es?" fragte Herr Herzlos und ließ seinen Blick über Aragorn und Stefan schweifen. Verwundert bleib er an Stefans Nase und Aragorns Kinn hängen.,, Die beiden Herrschaften hier meinten, sich in meiner Sportstunde verprügeln zu müssen," erklärte Herr Rog. ,, Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich mich irre, aber dies hier," er deutete auf Aragorn, ,, ist doch kein Junge?" Der Direktor war ehrlich verblüfft.,, Tja, ähm... Meine Kollegin bat mich darum, das Mädchen für diese eine Stunde mitmachen zu lassen, da sie offensichtliche Probleme mit dem Tanzen hatte," antwortete der Sportlehrer.,, Ach so." Das Gesicht des Direktors wurde wieder ernster.,, Und wieso habt ihr euch bitte schön tätlich angegriffen?" fragte er streng.,, Weil diese Idio... dieses Mädchen eigenes und gegnerisches Tor nicht auseinander halten kann," meinte Stefan aufgebracht. Nun spürte auch Aragorn wieder Zorn in sich hoch kriechen. Wie konnte dieser Trottel es wagen, ihn allein für ihren Zusammenstoß verantwortlich zu machen? Schließlich hatte er die Prügelei ja angefangen!,, Wenn du nicht auf mich losgegangen wärst, hätte ich auch nicht zurückgeschlagen!" rief der Waldläufer daher.,, Aber Gewalt ist doch keine Lösung!" warf der Direktor ein.,, Wenn dich jemand auf die Wange schlägt, so halte ihm auch die Andere noch hin. Das steht schon in der Bibel," belehrte er die Beiden altklug. Nun war Aragorn an der Reihe, den Direktor ungläubig anzusehen.,, Wie bitte? Aber... Was machen Sie denn, wenn Sie von einem stinkenden Orc angegriffen werden? Malen Sie sich dann einen roten Punkt auf Ihr Herz, damit er weiß, wo er Sie am besten treffen sollte um ihr Herz zu durchbohren?" Der Direktor und Herr Rog sahen sich sprachlos an, doch Stefan kommentierte das Ganze sofort:,, Sehen Sie, die ist doch total übergeschnappt! Und seit sie diese Salzsäure geschluckt hat, ist es noch viel schlimmer geworden!" Endlich schien sich der Direktor auch wieder daran zu erinnern, dass er sprechen konnte..,, Ach, du warst das mit der Salzsäure?" fragte er.,, Ähm... Jaaa," erwiderte Aragorn. Der Direktor sah ihn nachdenklich an. ,, Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn wir sie noch einmal zu Herrn Zimk schicken?" fragte er dann Herrn Rog. Dieser - ebenfalls Chemielehrer- dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. ,, Vielleicht weiß er über die Folgen einer Salzsäureaufnahme Bescheid. Schließlich ist er auch Biologielehrer," erwiderte Herr Rog. Der Direktor nickte.,, Nun gut, ausnahmsweise kommt ihr ohne Strafe davon. Aber ich warne euch: Wenn noch einmal so etwas passiert, sehe ich mich gezwungen, härtere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen." Er wandte sich erst an Stefan: ,, Du darfst gehen." Stefan stand auf und verließ den Raum, nicht ohne Aragorn einen letzten, unfreundlichen Blick zu zuwerfen.,, Und du," sagte Herr Herzlos dann zu Aragorn,,, Gehst zu Herrn Zimk. Aber besser nicht alleine... Herr Rog, würden Sie..." Doch der Waldläufer unterbrach ihn.,, Das ist nicht nötig, meine Freundin wartet draußen," erklärte er schnell. Er konnte keinen Aufpasser gebrauchen - denn er hatte in den letzten zwei Sekunden einen Plan geschmiedet, der ihm hoffentlich endlich die Flucht aus diesem Zeitalter genehmigen würde. ,, In Ordnung. Dann geh," meinte der Direktor und Aragorn stand auf und ging nach draußen. Dort stand Anja, an die Wand gelehnt.,, Hey, da bist du ja! Und, wie ist es gelaufen? Musst du Tafeln schrubben?" fragte sie neugierig.,, Nein. Der Direktor meinte, ich solle noch einmal mit Herrn Zimk reden, wegen der Salzsäure heute Morgen," erklärte er. Anja sah ihn mit einem Grinsen an.,, Na, das hast du ja wieder gut hinbekommen! Deine Ausreden retten dich wirklich aus jeder Affäre, stimmt's? Okay, lass uns mal in die Chemie gehen!" Und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Herrn Zimk, während Aragorn seinen Plan weiter ausfeilte.  
In der Zwischen zeit in Mittelerde...  
  
Karins Gedanken rasten. Sie suchte eine Idee, um die ganze Situation irgendwie noch zu retten, doch das Einzige, was sie schließlich hervorbrachte, war ein lahmes:,, Éowyn, es ist nicht so, wie Ihr jetzt vielleicht denkt, wirklich..." , Oh oh, das wird kein gutes Ende nehmen,' dachte Karin verzweifelt. Und ausnahmsweise sollte sie einmal Recht behalten. Éowyn starrte sie an und sagte dann, mit feuchten Augen.,, Nun passt alles zusammen. Das Ihr mich nicht mögt, dass Ihr so oft lächelt, wenn Ihr Herrn Legolas erblickt..." ,, Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Éowyn," rief Karin empört, aber es klang nicht sehr überzeugend. ,, Nun gut, vielleicht lächele ich gelegentlich, aber es ist doch nur... weil... Legolas und ich, wir kennen uns doch schon so lange und sind so gut befreundet, es freut mich halt, dass er mich begleitet... Und so weiter," plapperte die Schülerin.,, Und so weiter?" fragte Éowyn. , Autsch, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen' dachte Karin., Die ist aber auch ganz schön hartnäckig.',, Na ja.. Also..." ,, Ihr braucht nicht zu lügen, Herr Aragorn. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, wieso Ihr die Kette nicht von einer Frau habt. Ihr habt sie von dem Elben," meinte die junge Frau traurig.,, Nein! Ehrlich nicht! Éowyn, Ihr müsst mir glauben! Sie ist... von meinem Vater," improvisierte Karin.,, Aber Ihr kennt Euren Vater doch gar nicht," sagte Éowyn erstaunt., Oh, Mist!!!' ,, Ähm... Doch, ich habe ihn... Letztens wieder getroffen... Im Wald.," versuchte Karin noch zu retten, was zu retten war. Doch ihr war klar, dass sie es verbockt hatte.,, Und wieso sollte ein Mensch einem anderen Menschen eine elbische Kette schenken? Es ist mir zwar nicht klar, wie zwei Männer miteinander glücklich werden können, aber ich muss es wohl akzeptieren. Lebt wohl, Aragorn. Ihr werdet mich nie wieder sehen," sprach Éowyn und Tränen flossen plötzlich aus ihren Augen. Sie drehte sich herum und stürzte hinfort.,, Éowyn - na toll, Herzschmerz zum Zweiten!" fluchte Karin und trat gegen einen herumliegenden Steinbrocken. Dieser flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft. Zwei Sekunden später ertönte ein überraschter Schrei.,, Ups," sagte Karin und begab sich schnell zu ihrem Bett. Sie musste die Sache überschlafen... Vielleicht sah die Welt ja morgen schon ganz anders aus.  
  
Und das sollte sie auch tun.  
  
Gandalf weckte sie wieder einmal. Müde öffnete Karin die Augen.,, Müssenwischoweg?" fragte sie gähnend.,, Wir wollten bereits weg sein! Ihr habt verschlafen, Aragorn!" tadelte der Zauberer sie und drückte ihr ein Stück Brot in die Hand. Missmutig biss Karin hinein.,, Was erwartet Ihr auch? Nicht mal einen Wecker habe ich bekommen," brummte sie und aß schnell das Brot auf, während sie sich erhob. Da sie es sich mittlerweile zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, in Kleidung zu schlafen - noch schaffte sie es, ihren Eigengeruch zu ignorieren -war sie schnell fertig. Nur ihr Schwert musste noch befestigt werden, womit Karin aber Schwierigkeiten zu haben schien. Gandalf, dem das alles entschieden zu lange dauerte, nahm den Gürtel, an dem die Schwertschneide befestigt war, schwang sie um Karins Hüften und zurrte den Gürtel so fest zu, dass dieser fast die Luft weg blieb. Dann folgte sie Gandalf hinauf zur Oberfläche. König Théoden und einige von Éomers Reitern warteten bereits, auf ihren Pferden sitzend. Legolas hatte die Zügel ihres Pferdes in der Hand und reichte sie ihr, als sie aufstieg. ,, Auch schon wach?" fragte Gimli höhnisch, doch Karin bedachte ihn nur mit einem schiefen Grinsen.,, Reiten wir los!" rief König Théoden und zusammen preschten sie aus der Festung heraus. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen; Karin schätzte, dass es sehr früh am Morgen war, vielleicht vier Uhr. Es war schon angenehm warm und da Karin mittlerweile ihrem Pferde vertraute, ließ sie sich in einen Halbschlaf sinken, während sie in Richtung Isengard ritten.  
Während Karin friedlich döste, waren Aragorn und Anja am Chemiesaal angekommen. Anja klopfte an und betrat dann den Raum. Am Pult stand Herr Zimk, neben ihm diverse Chemikalien und Geräte, und betrachtete gerade eine lila Flüssigkeit, die sich in einem Reagenzglas vor ihm befand.,, Ähm... Herr Zimk?" fragte Anja. Dieser hob den Kopf und sah sie gleichgültig an.,, Ja?" fragte er.,, Der Direktor schickt mich," erklärte Aragorn mit fester Stimme. Herr Zimk betrachtete sie einen Moment, dann zeichnete sich ein jähes Erkennen auf seinem Gesicht.,, Ach ja, Karin... Also, das heute Morgen war keine Absicht. Ich dachte wirklich, dass diese Salzsäure ungefährlich wäre. Gott sei Dank warst du ja auch nur eine kurze Zeit ausgeknockt, wie man so schön sagt," versuchte der Chemielehrer zu scherzen. ,, Also, Herr Zimk, der Direktor möchte wissen, welche Auswirkungen Salzsäure auf das menschliche Immunsystem hat," meldete sich nun Anja zu Wort.,, Weil Karin sich von Zeit zu Zeit doch etwas merkwürdig benimmt." ,, Inwiefern - merkwürdig?" fragte Herr Zimk interessiert.,, Na ja... Sie redet über... seltsame Dinge," brachte Anja mühsam ohne zu Lachen heraus.,, Wirklich? Nun ja, normalerweise führt Salzsäure wenn man sie trinkt zum Tode," erklärte Herr Zimk beiläufig.,, Aber Gott sei Dank war diese ja - fast ganz- neutralisiert. Ich kann euch leider auch nicht erklären, wieso sie ,seltsame Dinge' sagt, aber ich denke, das geht vorbei." Und Herr Zimk widmete sich wieder seinem Versuch.,, Ich muss den Versuch wiederholen," zischte Aragorn Anja ins Ohr. Diese sah ihn verwundert an,, Wieso? Ich will endlich nach Hause!" murrte sie.,, Denkst du ich möchte weiter über seltsame Sachen reden?" bemühte Aragorn sich, Anja zu überzeugen.'Geschweige denn, für immer hier bleiben,' dachte er. Anja musterte ihn scharf. Dann seufzte sie.,, Okay, bringen wir Herrn Zimk dazu, den Versuch zu wiederholen und zu analysieren. Du bist wirklich etwas merkwürdig. Aber wehe ich komme zu spät zum Klavierunterricht!"  
  
,, Ähm. Herr Zimk? Es gibt da noch etwas," sagte Anja.,, Was ist denn?" fragte der Lehrer missmutig ohne aufzublicken. Er wollte nicht weiter gestört werden.,, Also... Direktor Herzlos hielt es für das Beste, wenn Sie den Versuch noch einmal machen und die Salzsäure analysieren. Vielleicht lässt sich dann etwas finden." Überrascht sah Herr Zimk sie an.,, Warum sollte ich neutralisierte Salzsäure analysieren?" fragte er kopfschüttelnd.,, Ich denke, ihr geht besser heim." Anja sah Aragorn an.,, Tja, nichts zu machen. Komm schon," sagte sie und wollte ihn mit nach draußen schleifen, doch Aragorn blieb stehen.,, Entweder Sie helfen uns, oder ich mache das Experiment alleine," meinte der Waldläufer mit bedrohlicher Stimme. ,, Sollte das etwa eine Drohung sein?" fragte Herr Zimk.,, Ja!" knurrte Aragorn, sprang nach vorne und griff den Mann am Hemdkragen. Anja wusste nicht, ob sie angesichts das lächerlichen Bildes lachen oder weinen sollte.,, Helfen Sie uns nun?" fragte Aragorn, doch Herr Zimk schüttelte den Kopf.,, Lass mich sofort los! Wenn das der Direktor erfährt, schwöre ich dir, dass du von der Schule fliegst!" rief der Chemielehrer erbost. Doch anstatt ihn loszulassen, wandte Aragorn einen Kniff an, den er von den Elben gelernt hatte: Einen leichten Schlag an den empfindlichsten Punkt des Kopfes eines Gegners, welchen diesen ins Traumland versetzte. ,, Karin!" rief Anja erschrocken und stürzte auf den bewusstlosen, nun am Boden liegenden Herrn Zimk zu.,, BIST DU WAHNSINNIG???" brüllte sie. ,, Ich hoffe, du bist wenigstens vernünftig genug, mir zu helfen," meinte Aragorn. Anja erhob sich, kreidebleich.,, Es kann echt gefährlich sein, dich als beste Freundin zu haben," meinte sie.,, Ja oder nein?" fragte der Waldläufer.,, Anja, ich brauche dich! Du musst mir helfen! Du wirst es zwar nicht verstehen - aber... Hör zu... Ich bin nicht die, die ich zu sein scheine." ,Hoffentlich bringt Ehrlichkeit in diesem Falle etwas'. ,, Wie meinst du das?" fragte Anja. ,, Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, dafür habe ich keine Zeit. Aber ich mache es kurz. Deine Freundin Karin hat mit mir die Körper getauscht und wir können das nur rückgängig machen, wenn wir diesen Versuch wiederholen und ich die Salzsäure wieder trinke." Anja starrte ihn sprachlos an.,, Das ist doch Wahnsinn!" rief sie aus.,, Anja, denk doch einmal nach: Meine Art zu reden, dass ich gegen Stefan gewonnen habe, dass ich nicht weiß, was eine Brille ist," zählte Aragorn verzweifelt auf. Ohne Anja würde er die ganze Sache nicht schaffen können. Doch diese sah ihn immer noch an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. ,, Gut... Denk an DD! Meinen Schwarm und wie ich ihn ignoriert habe!" Für eine Minute herrschte Schweigen, dann holte Anja tief Luft und meinte:,, Okay, da könnte etwas dran sein. Ich helfe dir Ka... Nein, wie soll ich dich denn jetzt nennen?" ,, Aragorn!" erwiderte der Waldläufer.,, Äh... Aragorn... sag mal... Das ist kein Frauenname, oder?" ,, Nein," antwortete Aragorn.,, Die arme Karin," grinste Anja schadenfroh.,, Na, dann lass uns mal anfangen, bevor der gute Herr Zimk wieder aufwacht!" Und zusammen machten sie sich an die Arbeit.  
- Wieder in Mittelerde -  
  
Zwei Stunden nachdem Karin auf dem Pferd eingeschlafen war, stand auch endlich die Sonne am Himmel und ihre Strahlen rissen das Mädchen wieder aus ihren schönsten Träumen. Legolas und Gimli ritten ein Stück vor ihr. Karin fragte sich, ob sie irgendjemanden hier um Informationen bitten konnte. Eher nicht. Dieser Aragorn, der sie ja nun war, schien ein ziemlich wichtiger Mann zu sein. Von ihm wurde erwartet, dass er alles wusste. Dennoch; Karin wurde des ganzen Spiels langsam überdrüssig. Sie war müde, dreckig und hatte keine Ahnung, was sie überhaupt tat. Sie könnte praktisch in ihren eigenen Tod reiten. Ihr Blick schweifte zu Gandalf. Soweit sie alles richtig mitbekommen hatte, war er ein Zauberer. Wenn sie ihm ihre Geschichte erzählte, würde er ihr eventuell glauben und helfen., Ich meine, ich hab ihnen bei ihrer Schlacht geholfen, also können sie auch mir helfen!' dachte sie entschlossen und nahm dann ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und ritt in Richtung Gandalf. Allerdings kam Legolas ihr dazwischen. Dieser ritt nämlich plötzlich neben ihr und zum ersten Mal störte er Karin damit.  
  
,, Ich muss mit dir reden, Aragorn," sagte der Elb ernst und es durchströmte Karin siedend heiß. Hatte Éowyn etwa irgendjemandem etwas über ihr Gespräch gestern Abend erzählt? ,, Egal was alle sagen - es stimmt nicht!" sagte sie schnell. Legolas hob eine Augenbraue. ,, Was stimmt nicht?" fragte er. ,Puh!!!' dachte Karin. Ihr fiel das ganze Himalaja - Gebirge vom Herzen.,, Ach nichts. Worüber willst du denn reden?" ,, Ich mache mir Sorgen um Frodo und Sam - wenn sie es nicht schaffen, den Ring zu zerstören, sind wir in großen Schwierigkeiten. Und es wird für sie alleine sehr schwer werden. Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen doch folgen," meinte der Elb. ,Frodo? Sam? Wer war denn das schon wieder?' ,, Nein, das halte ich für keine gute Idee," sagte Karin vorsichtig. Langsam wurde ihr das Vertrauen der Leute in sie unheimlich.,, Gandalf weiß, was er tut. Wir reiten mit ihm weiter," erklärte sie und hoffte, dass dies keine falsche Entscheidung war.,, Wie du meinst, Aragorn, aber..." ,, Sieh einer an, das traute Paar zusammen," ertönte plötzlich Éomers Stimme von links. Karin warf dem Mann einen überraschten Blick zu und spürte, wie sie rot anlief.,, Was meint Ihr, Éomer?" fragte Legolas. ,, Oh, Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu schämen, Legolas," sagte der Mann ehrlich.,, Doch ihr," sagte er zu Karin,,, Wie konntet Ihr meiner Schwester so das Herz brechen? Ihr hättet von Anfang an ehrlich zu Ihr sein müssen, wenn Ihr euch schon nicht für Frauen interessiert." ,, Nicht für Frauen interessiert?" fragte Legolas verwirrt.,, Er meinte: Frauen dieser Art!" sagte Karin an Legolas gewandt, doch in ihr schrie es laut:, Hilfe!!!'  
Während Karin sich in Erklärungsnot befand, hatten Aragorn und Anja das Experiment aufgebaut und begannen bereits, die Salzsäure zu neutralisieren.,, Also, wenn die Flüssigkeit rosa wird, schrei los!" meinte Anja und ließ die ersten Tropfen des Indikators in die in einem Becher befindliche Salzsäure tropfen.,, Weiter," sagte Aragorn und beobachtete angespannt die Säure. Herr Zimk hatte sich noch nicht wieder geregt, doch dies konnte jeden Moment geschehen.  
  
Erst nach dem siebten Tropfen bildete sich zum ersten Mal kurz eine rosa Färbung. ,, ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich dies tue," murmelte Anja.,, Ich auch nicht," stimme Aragorn zu.. Solch eine Situation hatte er sich nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt und wünschte sie nicht einmal seinem ärgsten Feind - na ja, bis auf Sauron vielleicht. Beim fünfzehnten Tropfen hatten sie es dann geschafft: Die vorher durchsichtige Flüssigkeit war rosa.,, Na endlich," sagte der Waldläufer.,, Was machen Karin und ich eigentlich, wenn du abgehauen bist? Ich meine, wir haben einen Lehrer niedergeschlagen, Chemikalien geklaut, unerlaubt einen Versuch gemacht... Die sperren uns ein," bemerkte Anja.,, Ihr könnt es doch noch auf die Salzsäure schieben! Es muss ja nicht herauskommen, dass du Karin geholfen hast. Sag einfach, Karin hätte all dies im Alleingang gemacht und schuld wäre die Salzsäure gewesen," schlug Aragorn vor. Anja seufzte und schnitt eine Grimasse,, Bleibt uns denn überhaupt was Anderes übrig?"  
  
In diesem Moment regte sich Herr Zimk. Er wachte zwar noch nicht auf, doch es war unübersehbar, dass er langsam aber sicher wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.,, Es wird Zeit," meinte Anja.,, In der Tat," sagte Aragorn und hob den Becher mit der Flüssigkeit hoch. Er betrachtete etwas unsicher das Gefäß, doch dann nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. Gerade als die ersten Tropfen seinen Hals herunterwanderten, rief Anja erschrocken:,, Oh nein, wir haben das Wasser vergessen, dass die Vermischung einfacher macht!" Aragorn sah sie noch einmal erschrocken an, bevor er auf einmal verschwunden war und der Becher scheppernd auf dem Boden landete.  
  
-In Mittelerde, zur Zeit des Experiments -  
  
Éomer sah Karin an.,, Nein, ich meinte Frauen allgemein. Schließlich habt Ihr ihm doch diese Kette geschenkt," wandte er sich an Legolas.,, Nein," sagte dieser.,, Er hat sie von Arwen, der Tochter des Elrond. Wieso glaubt Ihr, er hätte sie von mir?" , Oh Herr, hilf mir!' betete Karin verzweifelt.,, Weil meine Schwester Éowyn mir dies erzählte. Soll das etwa heißen, Ihr seid doch an eine Frau gebunden?" fragte nun Éomer Karin.,, Ähm... Eure Schwester hat da gestern Abend wohl etwas falsch verstanden..." stotterte das Mädchen.,, Falsch verstanden? Ich glaube eher, Ihr habt sie belogen, Aragorn!" In Éomers Augen blitzte es.,, A-aber, ich... Es war so..." Doch Karin kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden, denn sie wurde unvermittelt vom Pferd geschleudert und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.  
  
Legolas und Éomer hingegen sahen zwar, dass Aragorn eine Sekunde lang vom Pferd zu fallen drohte, sich dann aber doch fing und sitzen blieb. ,, Legolas! Es hat also funktioniert!" rief Aragorn, vor Freude strahlend. Dann bemerkte er auch Éomer.,, Éomer, was machst du denn hier?" Seine beiden Freunde starrten ihn überrascht an.,, Was meinst du, Aragorn?" fragte der Elb.,, Ach nichts, weiter," antwortete der Waldläufer glücklich. Plötzlich riefen die Männer, die hinter ihnen geritten waren, Stopp. Alle hielten an und wendeten ihr Pferde. Ein Teil der Soldaten hatte einen Kreis um etwas gebildet, dass wohl im Gras lag. Aragorn, Éomer und Legolas ritten zu ihnen.,, Was ist? Warum haltet ihr an?" fragte Aragorn. Die Reiter bildeten eine Lücke, sodass die drei einen freien Blick hatten. Während Éomer und Legolas bloß ungläubig die Stirn runzelten, schnappte Aragorn erschrocken nach Luft.  
  
Vor ihnen, im Gras, lag - in ihrem normalen Körper - Karin.  
The end  
  
Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen: The end!!! Ich würde mich über jedwede Kommentare freuen ( allerdings bitte keine Morddrohungen * grins *. 


End file.
